The Beginning
by payneblack
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape doesn't become a death eater and learns to love someone other than Lily? Severus Snape/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

 _He could not believe he was having to deal with yet another sorting ceremony. The first years would be as dismal as ever. Shaking his head, his black bangs hung over his grey eyes. Would there be any hope of ever finding someone he could at least share thoughts with? He thought, perhaps Lily was a prospect, but after her engaging little romp with Potter for two years, she had turned out as badly as he. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and nearly snorted, laughing as if they were all friends. He sneered, hate crept into his heart. He had helped the girl fit in, helped her with her magic and for what purpose? He sighed, perhaps it was for the best that they no longer spoke. He grew tired of listening about quidditch and her whining that she wasn't a pure blood. What did blood matter?_

 _"Meghan Stone." the last name that Mcgonagal spoke caused him to glance up, it was then he was accosted with a glimpse of short curly dark red hair and the girl that lay beneath them. His eyes followed her as she sat, pretty little thing. Not bad for a "GRYFFINDOR!" bloody hell. Another one? He shook his head, but found that his eyes had not left her. When she got up, she glanced his way and happen to make eye contact. His breath hitched, the deepest blue he'd ever seen. later in life perhaps, he would remark they had been blue enough to rival the deepest darkest depths of the ocean, but for now, he simply nodded and gave a small glimmer of a smile. a hint of rose downed her cheek, to which brought a smirk. a Gryffindor? blushing at a Slytherin? He laughed at the very possiblity. He glanced her way and of course she was lead to sit beside of Lupin. Another one down for the four idiots. If she had to pick one Remus would be the only one he would see anyone dating. But she was a child, remus was nearly 16 like himself. Though he suppose it did not matter._

 _After dinner he made his way to the dungeon. Though it was early he went straight to bed. Slughorn wouldn't be to pleased if he didn't rise early enough to help him restock his potions room. Once the morning broke, he rose and took a shower. Downing his ususal robes, he made his way to the potion room where a soft laugh caused his hand to stop at the door._

 _"Of course my dear how lovely! I never knew a first year was so interested in potion! Well except Severus, but you are the first lady!" Snape arched a brow and knocked, entering to find the Stone girl standing before Slughorn "Hello.." she said smiling_

 _"'Lo.." he said nodding "Ah Severus! I am glad you're here dear boy, I have grand news! This is Meghan Stone! Miss Stone has asked if it would be alright to help with the potions you and I make? I see no harm in letting her watch, she's already read through this years text book and next years to be honest! Her knowledge even dare i say , comes close to your own!"_

 _Severus snorted, but he was intrigued. She was a potion geek? his interested was piqued even more because she had pulled her hair back and was now waiting for him to answer. He nodded , though not understanding why. and moved to the shelves "You understand the basics of potion making?"_

 _"Is it not like alchemy?" she asked arching a brow._

 _His hand stop and his fell turned "Alchemy? you know of such a subject?"_

 _"yes, my father was a alchemist. He held no magic other than what he found in tombs." she said._

 _"So he borrowed magic?" severus asked, At this a soft snore came from Slughorn. Ususal, the man could not stay away long enough to brew his own potions._

 _"Yes. the objects he obtained allowed him to turn one thing into another, switching materials to either stretch or grow or destroy the other. After all one can not obtain if there is not lose," she said with her hands behind her back._

 _Brilliant...how did she become so damn brilliant at such a young age?_

 _"Gather these and help me make a sleeping draft." he said handing her the vials, they worked until the morning bell rang for breakfast, and both were now tired and rather groggy. She was a mess, her hair had stayed in it's bun but tendrils fell over her face like snow, she had taken off her robes to reveal the white undershirt and her skirt, the sleeves were now rolled up to her elbows, but the shirt looked rather old. As if it had belonged to someone else._

 _"A bath, I believe in in order for the both of us. I will see you at breakfast." he said cleaning up and taking the potions to Slughorns desk._

 _"S..Severus? May I come and help you again tomorrow?" her voice was so sweet it made him want to weep. He turned and tilted his head, studing her._

 _"You may."_

Meghan quickly showered and changed clothes. She had worn her fathers shirt today merely because it was one that she knew he had used for his experiments. Racing down the halls she wondered silently if she was bothing Severus or if she had made a real impression on the boy? She glanced at the Slytherin table, and caught sight of him. His dark eyes found her own and she smiled. he returned it with a nod and she sat down. Soon after breakfast the classes begin. She hated charms, she never understood wand waving and really didn't think a wizard needed one if they could control their mind rightly. Though she sat through it and dealt with the homework to come. She finished it quickly that night, and went to bed. Worried that she would be late the next morning.

She was not however, she arrived early and even before Severus, which with Slughorn asleep, she guessed she'd wait for the boy to wasn't sure when he arrived, her thoughts had consumed her, but rather than speak harshly to her, he simply said nothing and let her inside the room. They began, as yesterday on another potion, she crushed the herbs and leafs, while he brewed.

"Severus?"

"Hm?" he didn't take his eyes away from the cauldron.

"Why doesn't Slughorn do this himself? I mean i'm not doubting your ability to make these but if he's potion master , surely he could do this in no time." she said.

A laugh, music to her ears "Slughorn cares little about making potions to help others, Poppy, the schools healer, requests them from him but he has me make them. Unless there is a profit to be made, he does little."

"Oh..so you're doing this to help others?" she asked softly.

"quite. Though why is beyond me. What has anyone ever done for me?" he said snorting.

"P...Perhaps it's not what they can do for you, but the kindness that you show them simply by caring of their well being?" she said

He started to sneer wanted to yell, but ...thinking this through..she was correct.

"Perhaps." he said closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything but Meghan Stone in this story;**

 **A/N ::LONG AUTHORS NOT::Thank you for the reviews and follows! wow I never imagined I would be writing more of this story so soon. I rarely get to use my laptop due to there only being the one in the house and my mom uses it most of the time. However it's now 2 am and i find myself rather bored considering i've been reading many fics on here and just happen to look under my own to find four reviews! I am pleased you all enjoyed this first chapter and will answer the questions that seems to bother you all. Severus and Meghan won't 'date' until much later, she's only in first year after all and he in fifth. I've also been asked about his eyes. Yes I known cannon are black, but to me a young severus would have lighter eyes before the darker times turning them black. Don't worry they go cannon before to long. As for romance, there will be hints of it here and there but I want them to become friends before it turns to that. I don't like rushed relationship feels and I honestly think Severus would want to take it slow as well. Meghan is not some attempt to replace Lily Evans, infact she doesn't look anything like the girl nor will she act like her. Her hair is infact short and curly (PIcture Hermione with shoulder length crimson hair) and dark blue eyes. Also I would like to say that I don't know what Beta's are and I tend to spend most of my time rewriting half of the things i write before posting due to wanting to make them perfect. If you'll also notice Severus' POV is in Italics while Meghans is normal. A few spoilers are that Severus IS an animagus in my tale and if you'll pay attention to something Meghan says in this chapter you'll figure out his form. Also his Patronus is NOT a doe. I'm sorry for those Lily Evans fans that want her to be with Severus, but this is something I can not do. Infact she rarely comes into this story. Yes i do use a scene, but it's not what you expect. His calling her a Mudblood is reversed to him calling Meghan one, but with a total different outcome. YES Meghan does make friends with Remus Lupin, but be warned now she DOES NOT fall in love with him. Nor he with her, infact this is where it gets a bit OOC with the cannon figures as Remus and Severus become friends in my story. I do apologize for this lengthy note i simply wanted to answer a few questions. Also this chapter will take place as follows, Meghan is in her second year Severus in his sixth. I want a year per chapter until he graduates so as to not drag out the long dismal ideas of having to write everthing that happens from going to classes to the loo. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Two; A bud begin to bloom

 _Must they always sing this same old song? It was getting rather tiresome if anyone asked him. A sighed escaped thin lips as he listened to nearly the entire hall sing._

 _ **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

 _ **Teach us something please,**_

 _ **Whether we be old and bald,**_

 _ **Or young with scabby knees,**_

 _ **Our heads could do with filling,**_

 _ **With some interesting stuff,**_

 _ **For now they're bare and full of air,**_

 _ **Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

 _ **So teach us things worth knowing,**_

 _ **Bring back what we've forgot,**_

 _ **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

 _ **And learn until our brains all rot.**_

 _Why did Dumbledore insist this song be song every year at the start of term? Who knows, personally Severus considered the man to be rather..batty. His love of lemon drops and socks never failed to amuse others but Severus could care less. His eyes shot over to the Gryffindor table and caught those of a dark blue eyed girl that was smiling_

 _"Hi.." she mouthed._

 _He nodded and sent her a rather small smile. Her name was Meghan Stone. Though to most she was simply 'that girl who hangs around snape' not that it bothered her. That he thought anyway, she seemed to be rather off put when it came to other's opinion of their 'friendship' was that what this was called? He wasn't sure to be honest. They brewed Slug horns potions. Went to his famous "Slug club" gatherings and at most times spent hours on end doing nothing but reading in each others company. He knew very little of her personal life, and she of his. She knew he lived with two very...outspoken parents. And hated going home. She to could identify with this, since her parents had done nothing but been mournful of her having to come home during the summer and only wished she could stay at the her openess about this, he had started to ask her to come home with him, but alas he knew better. HIs parents weren't exactly someone he could show off. He felt his shoulders dop at the thought, the fighting this summer had been horrid. He of course was caught in the middle and had a few bruises to show off for his out spokeness. Of course he would never show them to anyone. He was NOT weak. One thing he hated was pity, but Meghan never seemed to pity him, she simply sat there, listening to whatever he would tell her of himself. She was never the "oh Severus I'm sorry!" kind of girl._

 _At long last the meal was served, his hunger was not obvious to most, but he didn't exactly have tons of food avaible to him at home. After eating , with proper manners mind you, he rose and excused himself to the dungeons. Slughorn would be expecting him early the next morning for brewing, and if his assumtions were correct a certain red head would be there to help. With this a smile crested his thin lips, it at least made his dreams that night easier._

Meghan hadn't taken long to seek Severus out, she watched him during the song, apparently he didn't enjoy it. She found it amusing but rather boring. His face looked dark, his eyes heavy. She wondered what his summer had been like, but she was not going to be such a prat as to ask such a private question. If he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

After eating, she collected her bag and patted Remus on the head "Night."

"Night! Remember to wake me up when you do, I need to head to the library early!" he said

"Oi! Why do you need to wake up so bloody early Moony? You know I want a bit of a lay in tomorrow, classes don't start until Monday anyway!" James said.

"I want to start studing early Prongs, besides she won't wake you up, we have our own way of contacting each other," Remus said shaking his head.

"OOOH Moony's got himself a girlfriend! Better hope old Snivellus doesn't find , she's his girlfriend after all!" Called Sirius.

"I'm not his girlfriend Black, I'm his friend, as I am Remus'. I detest the thought of having to explain myself to you or any one else as to why I spend my time with Severus, but apparently since you find the thought amusing, I will tell you. He's my friend, why you may ask? Because unlike some, who are in my own house, he doesn't spend his days pranking or running around chasing girls, nor playing silly games on sticks! I love the fact that for someone who has not even recieved an O in anything other than defence, you can sit there and define who he is. I won't have you speak ill of him, but defending him doesn't make me his girlfriend nor mean I hold strong feelings for the boy. I am twelve for crying out loud and I have more intellance in my little toy than you could ever dream of breeching!" she snapped her head around to Remus then "I will send Aries for you at six. Good night."

Remus chuckled as Siris and James sat wide mouthed "Brillant isn't she?"

"She called them silly sticks! MY BROOM IS THE BEST IN BRITIAN!" james cried.

"Of course it is Prongs.." Remus sighed, as much as he loved his friends, sometimes all they thought of was childish games.

Morning brought a headache, and a long groan from Meghan, she had been frustracted last night and over reacted. The girls in her dorm had giggled and laughed about this all night. Shaking her head, she collected her small owl from it's cage, and sent it to Remus. Aries was smaller than most owls in the owlery and she had gotten permission to keep him with her considering he'd been attacked last year and nealy died.

Once she was dressed , she grabbed her bag and headed to the potions room, Slughorn was still asleep but considering she had been given the passwords to the room she only needed to speak the first two before she was allowed inside. Severus was already there, and greeted her with his normal gentle smile and inclined head.

"What are we brewing this morning?" she asked standing beside him, but not in his way

"it's dreamless sleep. We need only do this one , Poppy says the stores for once." he said with a smirk.

"Well of course they are, you brewed enough last year to heal an army!" she said chuckling. The soft snores from behind a large painting meant Slughorn was still asleep "and of course our great potion master wouldn't do it himself."

This earned her a soft chuckle from Severus, she loved making him laugh "Indeed." he whispered before putting the last ingrediant into the pot.

"Well since we're caught up for now, perhaps we could research some? I heard there's a rumor going around that someone's trying to make a potion for werewolves," she couldn't help thing of Remus. Of course she'd never let the boy's secret out. It wasn't even that he had told her, she sort of just..knew? It was his actions of course. Leaving once a month before the moon rose? The boys following him out? all that happen last year, and the howls from the forest seemed to only verify her curiosity.

Beside her Severus went rigid, he somehow didn't expect that, but he turned to her and arched a brow "Why are you interested in werewolves?"

She chuckled "I'm not, I've only read that someone had tried to make a potion to help them and I was wondering if you had any insight or remarks about the subject?"

He shrugged then "Werewolves are unique creatures, there are two kinds I have read. Full Lycans **(a/n please go with me on this as it's something that will be revisited later on in our story.)** can infact shift when they want. Born lycans mind you, not bitten ones. Lycans can only be born to parents of canine blood, such as a dog/wolf animagus and a werewolf mate. Bitten lycans shift once a month during the full moon and experiance more pain that full blooded ones since their transformations are forced."

She blinked and took all this in then tilted her head "Born lycans? I have..never really heard of a born lycan. All the werewolves I've read about have been bitten."

"Well the bitter had to spring from somewhere no? Much like the chicken and egg theory muggles discuss," he said shrugging.

"Chicken or egg..OH! you mean what came first? yes I see, to have bitten werewolves there must be an original source to have made them. But Severus are there many full blooded lycans ?" she asked.

"I can not assume to know this, but I do not think so. I can honestly say my knowledge of these beings isn't something to ponder at. I know only what i have read or heard through tales. Though I do recall hearing of a story many years ago of a woman who had been bitten by a werewolf falling in love with a man who was a wolf animagus. They had two children and one was a full blood lycan the other was not," he said tilting his head.

"I see. well that makes sence then," she said nodding "But in theory could a potion help a werewolf during his transformation?"

"I assume it could, if not but to help the pain, or perhaps keep him sane? I don't pretend to know what a werewolf is like when he shifts, but I assume it has to be maddening. To lose ones self and change into an animal would be means for madness," he said.

"But what of animagus then? Would that be the same thing?" she questioned.

"Now as for that I am not sure...I have never thought of becoming an animal nor have I considered the ramifications of such actions." he said.

When the brew was done and sat atop the desk, he jestered for her to follow him outside the rooms, she loved their conversations and honestly this one she didn't want to end. "A walk? Around the lake! come on it's Saturday and a nice day out."

"It's bloody cold out there..." he said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Severus! I'll keep you warm i promise," she said with a grin. Though she only spoke of a heated debate and nothing more.

He sighed, but gave her a small smile "Only for you.."

Once they had reached the lake, she again turned their conversation to the subject they had dismissed "I can see why werewolves would lose a sence of themselves, but since the ministry registers animagi they must somehow keep their minds in transformation."

"We will have to research this to further our knowledge but you have brought up a good subject of interest. I haven't wondered about this, but now you have my mind racing!" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Then that's our project this year!" she said hugging his arm "You know..you're nothing but a big old teddy bear Sev."

He patted her arm and shook his head "Alas only with you dear Meg, don't speak of my secrets though or else I will hex you."

She giggled and shook her head, they spent the rest of the day in the library and had already discovered much about animagi, but not nearly enough.

 _Severus , long after Meg had kissed his cheek and heading to bed, paced. He knew he could figure this out. He knew he could try..was it worth it though? He'd be breaking rules..but then again he wondered if the transformation was as painless as the books had said. He had left out of course, in his and Meghan's conversation, that he had learned about animagus in his third year. Since it would be her next year to discover such things, he had not want to ruin it._

 _The notes he had written down were specific. A mandrake leaf under his tongue for a full month. In which that month he rarely spoke to Meg and she was a bit hurt, but he had written down his apologies and explained that it was due to having potions gone wrong. She accepted this and within a month of his none speech, he regained it and soon their conversations began again. He also learned that unless he wished to conceal or disguise himself, this wasn't going to work and that most wizards didn't bother due to this fact alone. he pinched the bridge of his nose, it was late and he was now pacing. Thinking. He had to relax and let his mind go. He took a breath, he released it and relaxed. He pictured nothing, felt only the need to conceal himself. A forest? When had that thought sprang up in his minds eye? he felt heavy, lainded down and ...furry. He heard a grunt, and soon his eyes open. he blinked and looked around. What the bloody hell was going on? he felt clumsy as he tried to talk. Tried to move but once he'd made it to the great mirror in the common room, he blinked. no..no this couldn't be right. But then he remembered his research, the wizard never chose the form of the animal they changed into. But how? how could he have done this so quickly?! He tried to breath and a grunt came out once more. Black..Black..of course he would be black, that was his marking after all no? The animal marking was his chair color? that couldn't be right could it? Then again he would have to research this more. At least he could safely say it didn't hurt to change form. He hadn't even felt it! In fact he was now laughing rather hard inside his own head, damn that girl and her ideas! For not standing in the mirror was a bat, or anything of horror nature. No nothing that would make men think of vampires, but a vision that in plush form would probably make children happy! For standing in front of the mirror with grey eyes and a black coat, dusted with a soft brown snout, was a bear. "Nothing but a big teddy bear.." her voice came back to him and once more inside his own mind..he laughed._

 _By morning he was back to his own form, he hadn't been so quick to change back as this was something that took time to do. It was early before he could think of something besides wanting to run into the forest and roll in moss, but never the less he did. He would have to keep this to himself, and as much as it pained him not to tell Meghan of his new found ability, he could not._

 _By the end of the year he was ready to blow his top. James and his little group of misfits had nearly killed him! And the discovery of Lupins ...furry problem, made him realize that Meg knew. She must be rather fond of the boy to keep his secret. This made Severus enraged, but he said nothing. Infact he hadn't spoken to her about this and had gone to being a silent rather cold person. How dare they insult him like this. How dare they risk human life, even his own pathetic one, for a laugh? Though it was Potter who saved him, POTTER who told him not to go. Black had of course thought it was funny, but once they realized that Lupin would really harm Severus, James had to stop him. He swore and heard a whimper behind him._

 _"S..Sorry am I disturbing you?" it was Meghan, her innocence humbled him but then the thought of her knowing about Remus made him sneer "No. but hadn't you rather be with your friends?"_

 _"I thought I was with my friend." she said tilting her head "Have I done something wrong Severus? You don't talk to me anymore and I can't get into the potions lab to help you brew."_

 _"I DO NOT NEED THE HELP OF A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD !" he cried out and instantly he recoiled, why the bloody hell would he ever use that word? AND TO HIS BEST FRIEND._

 _"Megh.." he started to apologize, but her arms were around him and tears soaked his robes "What are ..what are you doing?"_

 _"Hugging you! Something bad must have happen for you to use that word! I'm sorry if I hurt you or if i said something!" she said softly._

 _Honestly? Was this happening? If he'd had called Evans this, she would have slapped him or worse. But this girl was apologizing..perhaps he was wrong?_

 _"Meghan..how much do you know of Remus Lupin?" he questioned._

 _"Only that he has to leave every full moon and that his stupid friends follow...why?" she pulled back and narrowed her eyes. He sighed and began the tale of halloween, the trick and how he had nealy been killed._

 _"THEY WHAT?!" he shushed her and pulled her outside so they would not be caught in the hallway discussing such things._

 _"But why have you not been speaking to me?" she asked frowning._

 _"Did you not know of the plan?" he questioned._

 _"Why would I have known of it? I am only friends with Remus due to the fact that he is like myself, a lover of books. We don't speak openly about our lives or what we do in them. most of our discussions are about nothing but books and what we have and have not read. I don't spend nealy as much time with him as I do you and do not want to!" she said crossing her arms "And if THAT is what you think then you can just rethink ! Because i'm not losing my best friend because you assume to much and thin.." she stopped speaking when he hugged her. He hugged HER. Why? Because other than the fact he wished her to stop speaking, she'd called him her friend, no her best friend. That in itself made him smile "Forgive me. I have infact been a fool.." he whispered._

 _"Oh Sev you big bear I know you're set in your ways and can be cold and demanding , most first years think you're a vampire or something, but you're really nothing but a sweetheart beneath those hardened eyes.. I won't let you be lonely, you want to conseal yourself because of those arsen boys but I won't let you and you have to listen to me."_

 _He chuckled and found himself smiling, she was rather adorable when she was mad or demanding "And why, prey, is that?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? " he shook his head._

 _"Well, now don't get a big head , but one day, we'll marry and you'll have to listen to me because I'm always going to be right." she said with a nod. This..this one sentence broke his cold walls, those ice bricks that had formed for the whole year after halloween and during christmas, now vanished. His heart was light. He couldn't take it, couldn't handle it, his laughter started low then erupted out with a bark as he held his sides, she had of course stolen his heart in that moment and didn't even realize it. This girl, this child had set his path so clear he himself couldn't stray if he wanted. SHE thought he was good. SHE thought him a prince? She placed him on a pedistal and even proclaimed him worthy enough to marry her? That alone was enough to make him fall to the ground laughing._

 _"I see nothing funny of our future.." she said crossing her arms, though she knew this was exactly what she wanted. To make him laugh, even at the cost of hurt due to him thinking a marriage would be funny._

 _"Meg, you are nothing sort of being the brightest ray of sunlight in my entire life." he said pulling her down to him in the warmth of the sunshine. She chuckled "Course I am, i mean what else would I be? You're the dark dangerous beast that I have to rescue from the curse!"_

 _"You read , my lady, far to many fairy tales," he said with a smirk. Her head was now laying on his side, their bodies forming a T it one looked at it from the sky. This, this he had missed._

 _Silence crept over them, they simply shared moments like this to bring them peace, and then he stilled at her next words "Mum and dad don't want me to come home this year."_

 _"Where will you go?" he whispered._

 _"My cousin has said I could come stay with him, but Eljiah is from Dumbstrang, he doesn't want me coming here next year.."she whispered._

 _"Do.." he cleared his throat "Do you think they will let you return? Maybe you could ask Dumbledore to stay?"_

 _"I don't know.." she whispered._

 _"We'll figure it out, this I promise." he said ruffling her hair. If she didn't come back..what would happen? They didn't stay in touch during the summer simply because his parents would not allow such exchanges. He was not allowed to have friends.. He frowned and sat up supporting his weight on his elbows and still allowing her to lay on him "You've an owl yes?"_

 _She nodded_

 _"Then beg your cousin to let you come back, tell him that you must, tell him that i..people here need you and that if he wishes he could speak to Dumbledore about coming to."_

 _She thought of this and sighed "I will see..but he's stubborn. He believes himself a pirate.." she whispered._

 _"A pirate? why?" he frowned._

 _"Let's just say he's stuck on a certain captain from a place far away," she said shaking her head._

 _"Well..if you can't come back..can we keep in touch?" he whispered._

 _"Sev, I'll come back. I wouldn't miss your last year of school! i'll tell them to let me come back for my third year then if they insist on me going to a different school I will only after my third."she exclaimed._

 _He simply nodded, and as the weeks filed on he discovered he was rather eager to start his last year. Then again he wasn't. He could escape his parents at last, but at the cost of his best friend. When the last day came, so to the news of home, and the deaths he had not been expecting..._

 **A/N::::: OK so there's that then. Sorry it's not more but my laptops dying and i need to hurry. I know some things are different and i know that there's a bit of error but please be nice about the reviews, i did research a great deal about animagus. also i did look up the incident with james and remus and sev and all that, but since it's now 4 am i was not really paying attention to anything other than getting this wrote before morning. His parents death as it also falls in the end, i'm not sure if it's cannon or not. But if i'm wrong then please shoot me a PM and let me know. I may have been rather OC with Severus in this one, but again I wanted to stray him away from being the cold hearted Death Eater that he was in the books. Remember he DOES NOT take the mark in my story but infact another 'friend' lends the aid of spy and I'm sure you'll find out or rather figure out who later. I also want to point out that in my story Sirius does go to Azkaban, but it's not for the reason in the books, infact Harry will still have both his parents when this tale is over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Meghan and half of Elijah.**

 **A/N :: Thank you for the support. You've no idea what it means to me that I can see you all enjoying this fic. As such, I will try updating daily from now on considering I now have motivaction and someone other than myself is reading this. Also As per A/N this morning I was told that there is no clear indication of when/how his parents die. There fore i will be making this whole thing up in my head. I have also not been able to locate who he apprenticed under to become a potions master, so I will also be making this up.**

 **PLEASE READ: Elijah Jones is in fact someone from another world completely. Not the character , but the base. If you're a fan of Once upon a time on ABC then i'm sure by now, having read about his love of a certain 'pirate from another world' you've figured it out. However he will NOT be going by either HOOK nor Killian in my fiction, I simply wish to use mr O'donugue as a character in the tale. Image a younger less pain ridden Hook -nods-.**

 **I must ask, what do you guys think of his animagi form? A black bear hardly is something that anyone would think of for our Severus, but then again i've seen much odder choices. anyway shoot me a PM if you have plot requests or if you even want to be IN this fic. I want to please people and I want to write something personal so people can be happy. Just remember Sev is Meg's and she can get rather nasty about sharing xD::**

 _ **Chapter Three: A wedding, A heart beat, A song:**_

 _ **:::Flash Back::**_

 _ **He stood in the Great Hall gapping at the letter. The tale of what transpired between his parents had not been something pretty. Nor would it be something people could over look. Those in the muggle village that he lived, had perhaps expected this. And since most in the wizarding world had no idea of his parents transgretions, he was aware that most would assume he had a happy child hood and home life. However, they were mistaken. He didn't know what happen, the letter was cryptive and short however there it remained, in his hands. Until gentle delicate hands covered his arms, his eyes flashed as his attention turned to that of the girl standing beside him "Sev? What's wrong?"**_

 _ **Meghan had come out of no where, and even though she was on Slytherin's side of the room, she risked being treated badly simply to check on him. He said nothing, shaking his head and handing her the paper.**_

 _ **"Dear Mr Snape,**_

 _ **It is my duty to inform you that on the June the 15th you're parents were murdered. We have no further information about this case, but as of Jan.9 you are of age and will inherit everything that they possess. Please floo my office at your own leisure to sign the papers.**_

 _ **I am sorry for your loss.**_

 _ **Abigial Mumford**_

 _ **Order of merlin Second Class, Head of the investigations of magical and muggle death department."**_

 _ **Meghan said nothing, she took his hand and pulled him from the hall, she knew he didn't want anyone to see him like this and so as she dragged him to the lake, she let the paper fall to the ground and engulfed him in a bear hug.**_

 _ **"I"m sorry.." she whispered, tears for his and his parents spilling down her eyes "I know it wasn't an easy home life for you, but I also know they are still your parents. How heartless can someone be to have told you this in a bloody letter!"**_

 _ **He stroked her curls and simply stood there silent. Had this not been his wish every day at home? A life without his parents constent arguing? But this..he had not wanted them to DIE. he sighed softly into her hair and closed his eyes. He had to stoop a bit considering the girl was rather short and he rather tall. Sitting down on the grass , he pulled her back to his chest and seemed to wrap every limb he owned around her. His long legs wrapped into a some what sitting pattern along with hers, his arms went around her tiny frame, his face in her neck , he was silent. But the tear drops she felt on her skin, she knew were his own. She gently stroked his arm. He didn't want her seeing his face, seeing the tears, and she understood. Severus Snape was a strong man, and that was what he was. A man now. He'd turned 17 this year and in the wizarding world, that was of age. She leaned back against him farther, this was not some romantic gesture that some moon eyed girls would consider it, but that of a best friend trying to comfort the person beside them.**_

 _ **She could not find the words to comfort him, she simply sat there and let him cry, let him get out his rage, his anger, his hurt. After what seemed like hours, his fingers entangled with her own and he pulled his head up "I've no where to go."**_

 _ **"Can you not stay at Spinner's end?" she whispered.**_

 _ **He shook his head "Father's wards will only break once they realize he is dead, and I know for a fact his portrait is still in the living room cursing the day I was born. Believe me that house will not come easily into my possession. I will have to aquire other means of residence."**_

 _ **"where will you stay?" she whispered with a frown.**_

 _ **Another voice broke the caccoon of their shell then "With me."**_

 _ **Turning the two friends blinked at the sun light that filled the presence of the person speaking**_

 _ **"Lucius?Are you daft? Your parents hate me!" severus said with a growled laugh.**_

 _ **"Ah but you're forgetten dear Severus, I am now out of school, and have come of the age to where I now am not the heir of the Malfoy manior but the master of it. Father and Mother have left for Italy this morning after seeing that the papers were signed for my inheritance to take effect once I step foot out of this school. So being as it may, since myself and Cissy are engaged to be wed this summer, I would extend my hand to you, not as a friend, nor a Slytherin, but as a brother in arms. I wish you to live with me, as I find myself rather lonely at times."**_

 _ **Meghan had to giggle, Malfoy was something of a show off, his lude attempt to deploy he'd ever be lonely was even flashy. But she had no quarlms with the boy and considered him a friend, even if he was a year older than Severus. He rarely spoke to her without making her smile and was never rude. He unlike the others that he hung around, never called her names nor made her feel as if she were anything other than a friend. Cissy, was his girlfriend, another Slytherin and the cousin to Sirius Black. She had become ...close to the girl when she discovered their common ground of detesting the boy.**_

 _ **"And what is so funny Miss Stone? Do you think I have forgotten you?" his tone was sharp, his eyes piercing but she could only laugh harder as he spoke "Oh Luc stop you're to much."**_

 _ **"indeed?" his cane slipped to the ground as he leaned down upon his knees and twisted a curl around his finger "And why exactly is that Miss Stone?"**_

 _ **"Because you're acting all grown up when I know for a fact that this year you cried for two hours straight simply because you thought Cis had broken up with you. Though it was not amusing, it was rather fun to gossip about with her and you're heart warming ourburst of love when you declared infront of the whole of the Slytherin house, your love for her and your unbearable want to marry her!" she said leaning back against Severus and laughing**_

 _ **"You my lady are a minx!" Lucius said with a smirk as he ruffled her hair. He was something of a big brother to her and treated her as if she , were to, his family. "But I will not take no for an answer. As such, when the wedding takes place I would like you to be there as well Meghan. Cissy insists upon it as do I."**_

 _ **"I'd love to come!" she said smiling, but frowned "But I don't know if my Aunt and Uncle will let me.."**_

 _ **She felt Severus tighten his arms around her and a smile ghosted his lips "We will speak to them for you. My ..brother and I can be rather persuasive when we put our minds to it."**_

 _ **She smiled and nodded, she was glad Severus seemed to be better, but still rather worried about him. Lucius made his exit and left them be once more. "Are you going to come if I stay there?"**_

 _ **She turned to look at him over her shoulder "You have to ask me that? Of course I will! Last summer was so boring and lonely without being able to talk to you. If I can get to SEE my best friend over the summer, do you think i'll say no?"**_

 _ **"How about..inviting your aunt and uncle? They can see the friends you've made and perhaps it would help them in their decision of you remaining at Hogwarts?" he said softly. His dark grey eyes still clouded with emotions.**_

 _ **"SEV THAT"S BRILLIANT!" she turned and let his arms fall onto her back as she placed her hands on his shoulders "Listen to me. I know you're hurting and don't argue with me because of everyone in this castle I know you best. You're hurt and scared and yes your in pain, weak? no but you're still grieving. You need to say your goodbyes and move on. I know they were not good parents, but they were the only ones you have. I to know of the heartache that parents like that bestow but you can't let it engulf your life. You're free Severus, I know it hurts but you're now free of hurt, of harm of guilt and of their dismay. Be happy, if nothing more than for the fact that perhaps, just perhaps their souls are at rest?"**_

 _ **He pondered this for a moment, then smiled and nodded.**_

 _A month to the day, He stood beside His friend and 'brother' Lucius had become something of family to Severus over the last month and had taken it upon himself to make sure the boy had everything he'd ever been denied. He had a potions lab of his own in Malfoy Manor, his own wing his own horses and pets. He was treated as a prince. He snorted, a prince..his mother's maiden name rang in his ears as he stood holding the glass of pumpkin juice. He was greeting guests as they came and went from the parlor. The month of July had brought about the beginning of the wedding celebrations. The Malfoys never did anything small and the whole of Slytherin and a single Gryffindor. Meghan. She had gone to her Aunt and Uncles this summer and had written him the news that the invitation to attend the wedding was accepted! She had also explained that her Uncle said that he and his Aunt could not come, but that Elijah and Meghan would be able to stay the month of July at the Manor, only if Cissy was there as champerone to Meghan. They agreed to this, and Meghan and Eli had arrived that very night. The boy she had introduced him to was only a few inches shorter than Severus, but two years younger. They had also requested that Dumbledore allow them to visit the school so that Eli could perhaps be persuaded to start his term with it's halls next year. He wasn't so sure of this until he realized the Quidditch pitch was larger and the village was bigger and there was a lake. His love of water made him want to accept right then and there, but he simply said he'd think of it and left it at that._

That night, along with the many guests of both the bride and groom to be, a dance was held. Cissy had insisted that Meghan let her buy her a dress, and along with Natalie Mcmulian they headed to Diagon Alley. Natalie was Cissy's best friend, and was the sweetest girl in the world until you angered her. Meghan found she liked these people, even more so than her own house mates. They made arrangements to have a girls night in the west wing of the castle while the 'men' sipped fire whiskey and discussed the 'affairs of the world.' Natalie assured Meghan that this meant they'd be most likely talking about girls. She had laughed it off but then thought of Severus and the aspect that he had thought of girls! HER BEST FRIEND?! IN LOVE...no no she knew him better than anyone and he'd never so much as hinted about their being anyone. Not that she cared, she was after all nothing but a friend.

 _"Did you notice now bloody perfect Natalie was?" Eli said as he sat back in the winged chair in the Malfoy drawing room._

 _"Prey, what makes her so perfect Jones? I see nothing out right extrodenary about the girl." severus said taking his drink and refilling it. He was not one to drink alchohol and had instead turned to a small silfer of pomegranite juice._

 _"You don't think she's beautiful?!" Eli asked as if it was offensive to think otherwise._

 _Lucuis gave a chuckle and inclined his head "Natalie and Severus grew up nearly a street apart. She to him is a sister, seeing her as a romantic interest is not something my brother would ever do. Now of course if we were speaking of the young Miss Stone.." he arched a brow to Severus who stiffened._

 _"What the bloody hell are you implying Malfoy?" Eli jerked and growled. Lucuis raised his hand and smiled "Severus to much of a gentleman to ever take advantage of your cousin my dear boy. After all she brought him through some of the most darkest parts of his life. Infact If i were to be honest I'd say she was nothing short of his very will to breath. But nothing romantic has ever come of their friendship. She loves him and He her, but as friends. Either would die for the other and I would bet my lot in gringotts on it."_

 _Severus said nothing of arguement to this. He was 'd give his life blood to keep that girl safe. He was her protector of sorts? Her guardian..He frowned and shifted in his chair, Meghan didn't NEED protecting..did she? She had changed a great deal over the short few weeks they had not seen each other. While she was at her Aunt and Uncles her hair had grown some, her child like body had shifted somewhat to that of a teenagers and her curves were now becoming apparent to the boys that Severus had saw watching her. He frowned at this, how dare they look at her as if she were a piece of meat! He snorted and crossed his arms. He of course thought nothing of her curves. He was to happy she was here to even take in that she had..grown up some. He straightened and thought of this , she was infact growing up, what the hell would happen when he left Hogwarts?! She'd be on her own for four years..he knew that Natalie was in her same year and stood quickly forming a plan._

 _"Severus? Where are you going dear boy?" Lucius asked as he to stood._

 _"I need to speak to Natalie." he said heading toward the west wing._

 _"I wouldn't do that, this is their girl time. If this is so important then we can send Arios to them and ask Natalie to come join us, but if it's not then perhaps we should wait until morning?" his brother said with an inclined head._

 _He stopped , sighing at his own foolishness. He returned to his seat and thought about his actions. He had been ready to ask the girl to protect his best friend, but wouldn't that enrage Meghan? why would she need a protector? He growled at himself and then threw a pillow at his brother._

 _Lucuis ducked and frowned "That was rude..what was the cause of that?"_

 _"Your big mouth!" he said sighing and leaning back in his seat. Lucuis raised a brow, then realized what he meant and smirked "indeed. what was it puck said? Now the hungry lion roars, And the wolf behowls the moon;..." he chuckled and nestled back against the chair._

 _"You're absurb brother, to even think it," Severus hissed._

 _"Ah, what fools mortals be!" he said with a strained chuckle, to which brought another pillow directed at his head._

"What do you mean you've never been kissed?" Natalie sat on cissy's bed eating the candy they had bought at the sweet shop that day.

"Well i'm only thirteen Nat, I can't go round kissing boys like frogs!" Meghan said which brought a barked laugh from her new friend and a giggle from Cissy "Meghan has a thing about books."

"Like Sev? That boy is a walking Library I'm telling you!" Nat said popping a sweet in her mouth.

"He's brilliant, He can read a book and a month later tell you word for word what it said," Meghan said smiling.

"Somebody has a crush.." Nat said arching a brow

"A what? No it's nothing like that Nat, me and Severus are friends." Meghan said shrugging.

"You havent kissed him?" Nat said arching a brow.

"NO! What on earth is it with you and kissing?" Meghan asked huffing.

Natalie shrugged "It looks fun, I mean snogging is gross, the tongues and saliva most boys drool down girls necks is something i'd never want to experiance, but the lips. Take your cousin for example. His lips arent gross like some of other boys i've noticed. Their not thin like Sev's but their perfect!"

"Ok..I um have never noticed a boys lips before.." meghan said frowning

Cissy chuckled softly "Meghan, much like our Severus, doesn't put much interest in romance. She does love fables, but nothing of it in real life. She's more into studies and learning."

Meghan nodded "I'm also to young, I mean isn't it to early to be thinking of boys and kissing?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I mean there are some boys who are rather handsome. Take your cousin cissy, Sirius? Now HE"S a looker!" Natalie said.

"I don't like Sirius, Remus is the only one I can tolerate," Meghan said softly.

"Wolf boy? EWWWWWW I could never date a boy with so much hair.." Natalie said wrinkling her nose. "Is your cousin dating anyone?"

Meghan blinked "Um no Elijah is something of a recluise when it comes to dating. See he goes to a all boys school and he isn't around females much.."

"He's a fairy then?!" Natalie said frowning. "Such a pity he bats for the other team." she said with a wistful sigh.

"Um he's not a fairy? I don't think..i'm not sure what that means but he does like girls. He just doesn't have much experiance with them," Meghan said shrugging.

"Tell me what kind of girls he likes and I'll help you with Severus!" Natalie said smiling.

"Um..I need to go to the bathroom.." She got up and left the room, which made Cissy frown at her best friend "Was that really necessary? She's only a child Natalie. You're to developed due to your ..well your issue."

"I know Cis, I wasn't meaning no harm. The excitment of being ..well..you know..it's getting to me," Natalie said rubbing her head "Perhaps we should sleep then? I'm sure we've all had a rather long day and i'm sure we all need sleep."

The girls both turned in, Meghan though, without knowing the coversation had ended, escaped it and fled to the library. She heard soft music playing and first she thought not to go inside but her curiosity got the better of her. She simply wanted to lay down on that perfect couch and sleep, but to her dismay someone was already there.

 _Severus had , had enough. His headache was growing worse and with every fake slur the boy beside him made, his temple throbbed harder. Why was Eli acting drunk when the only thing he'd been drinking was a childs version of butterbeer? Was it to look grown up? Severus shook his head, which caused a pain to shoot through it. The insessive boy did nothing but comment on Natalie and how her body called to him. Severus knew the boy had been away at Dumstrang and he also knew it was an all boys school, perhaps he needed to get out more and see a girl once in a while._

 _When the coversation turned to Meghan once more, Severus stood "I am going to bed, goodnight gentleman."_

 _He didn't want to sleep in his room, he needed to calm his mind. Reading always helped but his head hurt to bad for that. His room was also on the north side of the Manor and the moon light always swarmed inside regardless of the curtains and spells he had placed on his turned and headed to the library. It was dark and had always been his retreat, no one came into this room unless flicked his hand and a soft melody came from the wireless that Luciuos had given him. He lay down upon the couch and sighed._

 _Thats when the door opened, he groaned and started to yell at whoever it was, but he notted that the figure was small, to small for anyone other than her. He smiled "They get to you as well?"_

 _She nodded and slipped inside, the door closing behind her "I have never been so utterly confused in my life.."_

 _"What about? If I may ask?" he asked and gestured for her to sit with him on the couch._

 _She did and sighed "Natalie is on a chocolate rush and she began asking questions."_

 _He arched a brow "Such as?"_

 _"If i'd ever kissed anyone.." she said frowning "and I don't even want to get into what she said about boys and their lips."_

 _A chuckle from him made her smile, her safe haven. Severus. He was her anchor. She felt him stiffen and turned "Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

 _"You know I haven't! I'd have told you silly, besides...kissing is for older kids. I'm only going into my third year and would rather not think of that for a few more years." she said sighing_

 _He relaxed a bit and smiled "indeed."_

 _She yawned and leaned against his shoulder, "I'm so tired.."_

 _He shifted and lay down pulling her beside him with a yawn of his own "My sentiments exactly."_

 _She snuggled into her best friend and grunted "Why are people so..odd?"_

 _"What do you mean?" he asked._

 _"Natalie ask me if I had kissed you. And of course I said no. I've never thought of kissing you, you're my best friend, that'd be wierd.." she said frowning._

 _He chuckled and pulled her closer "Some people don't think a man and woman can be friends without having a romantic affair my dear."_

 _"That's just silly," she said closing her eyes, "And besides, you'd never want to kiss me. You're to perfect to want that."_

 _He frowned at that, and started to ask what she meant, but her soft breaths against his shirt brought his eyes down to her face. He smiled , seeing she was asleep. She was relaxed with him, she trusted him. She had faith in him. He studied her face for a moment, and shook his head. So bloody innocent. She might have grown a few inches and her body might be coming into it's own, but her face told a different story, she was still a child. His heart drew back and he drew her closer, placing a kiss atop her head "Sleep princess." he whispered resting his head atop hers "We can think of things such as this later."_

 _Unbeknowest to the couple asleep in the library, a shadow shifted in the door way, his blond hair swept back , he smiled and flicked the candles out as well as pulling a cover over the both of them "And the lion fell in love with the snake.." He chuckled and shook his head. This was not love yet, but perhaps, with his help ...perhaps one day. "Rest well little brother.."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**_

 _ **A/N:: Do not worry people they aren't falling in love, but I've snuggled with my best friend (yes he's a guy) several times and since she's so young she wouldn't even think of it being romantic. He's also to much of a gentleman to get 'urges' and since i do NOT write lemons that will never be an issue. As for Natalie , She belong to my bestfriend/magicsister. PLEASE no flames. If you have an issue with this story, stop reading.**_

 _ **Chapter four:A wedding, A heart beat, A song: part two**_

 _The day of the wedding came, the Manor was packed to the brim with guests and servants. He couldn't get a moments rest! His head was throbbing now , and his only sovern was the fact that tonight he'd once again be able to have his time with Meghan. It wasn't a romantic gesture of any sort, that they met in the library each night to sleep. It was comfort. Nothing happen, they talked of their day and how stupid the others were being. But she'd always fall asleep first, he'd follow and somehow in the morning a blanket would be over them both. He thought it to be her, but never spoke of it. Infact they never spoke at all of their nights adventures, they'd been in silent argreement that this was their escape from the world around them. He wondered if he'd ever sleep right again once she left, he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He had grown attached to her, her sweet way of making him feel at peace. It set his heart to a slow tempo and his life at ease. But soon that heaven would be over. One more year and then...what? Would she still be his friend? He was in his room now, pacing , trying to discover a way to bringing up this subject to her, when a knock pulled him from his thoughts_

 _"Severus? We're ready when you are."_

 _The ceremony had been a grand one, doves, peacocks, winged horses, all white of course. Lucius had spared no expence to make sure his bride was happy. She was now dancing with her new husband and giggling at something he whispered in her ear. A blush stained her cheeks and Severus could only imagine what his brother had said. He jumped as a small hand touched his arm. Meghan came to stand beside him and he smiled. His black suit had been tailor just for him. A white under shirt peaked out from beneath it. She own the other hand, wore a green satin gown. It came to just her ankles and had straps over her delicate shoulders. She looked far older than she was. But she was a vision. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, his adorable little princess was something else. "Having fun?" she had asked to which he chuckled "Well no seeing as i'm surrounded by hundreds of people and bump into them almost everytime i move."_

 _"You always hated crowds, Its no wonder you're so uptight. Come on.." she pulled his arm and he placed his glass of juice down to follow. He chuckled as she moved outside and into the back yard where the ceremony had taken place. From here they could hear the music but the crowd was no where to be seen "Ah peace at last."_

 _She giggled , her childishness coming back as he smiled down at her. She was so small. The dress did wonders for the imagination of others, but for him it was merely a costume that hid his best friend. He tilted his head, watching her for a moment. She was swaying to the music and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. IDIOT! he rolled his eyes at his own stupidness and stepped away from her. He bowed low and held out his hand "My dear lady, would you do me the honor of this dance?"_

 _She giggled again and took his hand, slowly curtsied to him "You may good sir."_

 _The slow song began but he did not take liberties. He hand was placed delicately at her waiste, his other hand held hers as her own hand rested on his shoulder and the other in his. He smiled and watched her eyes glitter with happiness. He could tell she had never learned to dance properly, but it didn't bother him. What were a few sore toes for the happiness of his best friend?_

 _ **(A/N this song inspired this scene and I know it's not even close to being in the same year/timeline/genre but go with me on this.)**_

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is music playing on for only close, together._

 _And when I'm with you So close, to feeling alive.A life goes by,Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye And never close, was waiting,Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know All that I wanted to hold you so close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end. Almost believing This one's not now you're beside me,_

 _And look how far we've far we are. So close..._

 _ **Oh how could I face the faceless days**_

 _ **If I should lose you now?**_

 _We're so close to reaching that famous happy end,And almost believing, this one's not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming for we know we are..._

 _so close, so close_

 _and still so far.._

 _The song ended , and for the first time in his life, Severus Snape felt pure bliss. How could he face those days without her? What if he did lose her? This thought perhaps , was the reason he brought her to his chest in a tight embrace. He was shaking._

 _"S..Severus?" the whisper came with concern._

 _He said nothing, as his eyes closed, his head lay atop her own._

 _"Are you ok?" she whispered._

 _He smiled and nodded against her hair._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked pulling back and looking up at him. She could see hints of tears in his eyes._

 _"Meg I..." He furrowed his brow and pulled away throwing up his hand with frustraction._

 _"Severus Tobias Snape you stop this and tell me what's wrong!" she said with her fisted hands atop her hips._

 _He turned and chuckled "It's silly..and insecurity of mine."_

 _"To which is?" she asked arching a brow._

 _"When we leave next year..we may never seen each other again.." he whispered._

 _She blinked then sighed and came up to hug him tightly "Oh you're so stupid."_

 _"And that is suppose to comfort me?" he asked arching a brow of his own._

 _"It means that you worry to much. I can write you know, and during the summer we can visit each other. Yes it may be hard after we've been around each other for so long, but once i'm out of school i say we buy a house, get loads of books and do nothing but read and research!"she said nodding._

 _He chuckled softly at this then leaned down and tapped her nose "Young lady you promised you'd marry me one day remember?"_

 _She giggled and shook her head "Ive changed my mind!"_

 _He felt a pang of something in his heart then tilted his head waiting for her to contiue,_

 _"I've decided you'll have to ask me." she said nodding._

 _"Is that not how marriage is suppose to begin? With the man asking the woman?" he asked blinking._

 _"well yes,, but see i had planned on making you promise me this next year you'd never let anyone take you from me and you'd be waiting for me with books and chocolate cake at the graduation!" she said nodding again._

 _The easiness he had felt before crept back in and his laughter bubbled out "You my dear are something else." he said hugging her close._

 _"I know , but you love me." she said , the impact of those words, caused his brows to clench together. Love her? Well yes, he did. As a friend. he relaxed and smiled, yes their friendship was full of love, not demands or hateful words, but pure bliss and acceptance. "Indeed princess..and I always will."_

 _ **So close..yet so far...**_

Meghan strolled down the hallway toward the kitchen, it was now she realized she had only two days left at the manor. Lucious and Cissy were leaving today for their honeymoon and Severus had already said he would be fine alone here. But Eli shook his head and demanded he stay with his new friend. Though Meghan was sure it was the fact that Natalie had also said she was going to stay so that she could catch the train to Hogwarts with Severus in September. She didn't understand why but she felt that perhaps..no Natalie didn't want to stay just because of Severus did she? She frowned, why had she thought that? was she jealous? of course not. It didn't bother her..but what if Natalie and Severus got together? What if he didn't want to spend time with her anymore? She was slowly becoming depressed.

"Kitten? Are you alright?"

The voice made her jump and she sighed as Lucious came into view "Yes i'm sorry my minds..well a million miles away."

He smiled and extended his hand "Come walk with me, there's something I want to discuss with you."

She took his hand and once again felt like a child. He was much taller than her and much larger than severus. But she felt safe. They walked to the parlor then out into the garden, where he waved a hand and a bench appeared. He instructed her to sit, and she did.

"I hope you do not mind, but I wrote to your Aunt and Uncle about ..arrangements."

She tilted her head up at him.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, unlike when Severus did it, she felt it was that of a older brothers affection and not a best friend "You know, if you repeat what i'm about to tell you i'll never speak to you again."

She frowned and he chuckled "Now kitten nothing that bad. I..I love Severus. He indeed is like a younger brother to me. I know the pains he went through as a child and can only imagine what his life was like. I was pampered you see. As soul heir i was given everything I wanted. Severus never got that pleasure. I felt bad, even hated myself while I showed up in new clothes at school and he had to use his older ones. I began sending my house elves to buy him things, but he never accepted them. He would never accept anything out of charity. So I asked him to help me with potions for money in return. Of course I didn't need help, but as my tutor he could gain enough money to buy new robes at least. I felt bad, after I left because he no longer had the income. this is where you come in."

She was still confused, and he smiled "As i said I spoke to your Aunt and Uncle and asked them to let me be your guardian while you're here . I know your family lives in Scotland and it's rather hard for them to get to Diagon alley for your school things. I have impressed upon them the need for you to return to Hogwarts as it would interrupt your lessons and would there for hender your education. They have agreed that during the holidays, and summer months, you may retain yourself here. That isn't to say they do not want you to come home. They have asked that over Christmas holidays you and Eli come home."

"Eli? But he's not staying to is he? He's D.." he held up a hand.

"I've also convinced your cousin to go to Hogwarts, though at the acknowledment that miss Natalie will also be there, he did not think twice about agreeing." he said chuckling.

"So I can stay here with Severus?" she asked happily. Lucious smiled "That brings me to my request of you. Since I have graduated I've pondered how I could somehow get Severus to accept money from me. So as we spent this month together, a thought struck me. If I became your guardian I would have to let you access some form of money. Seeing as you are still rather young and Gringotts wouldn't allow a child to go into my vault alone, I will tender a document stating that Severus is to buy your school things as well as his for doing the deed. Thus he gets his school things and you do as well. Even though your Aunt and Uncle both tried offer me the galleons for your school things i refused. You see you're not only helping me, but my brother. I also want you both to have a month allowence. Since me and Cissy will be gone until after Christmas, I want you both to be able to have whatever you want without worry. All i ask is you keep the manor clean, which won't be an issue since the elves clean. I was hoping though, that you and Severus could help me stock the library? A project for you both."

She squeled and hugged him tightly "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He cringed and chuckled softly "Kitten it's my pleasure. You've no idea how happy you make that boy."

"He does me to. I love him so much, he's the best friend any one could have!" she said smiling.

A shadow passed in his eyes then "Be careful of that phrase kitten."

She tilted her head , a silent question as to why.

He smiled "Severus is older, and like myself he has the heart of a man. You are still rather young and innocent. You understand loving someone and being in love with someone is different yes?"

She nodded "I..think so."

He smiled "Being in love kitten, is something to treasure. Take for example my love for Cissy, it's pure love. Your love of Severus is innocent friendship. Don't get them confused." he smiled and hugged her to him.

"But..what if ..do you think if he falls in love...he'll forget about me?" she whispered.

Smiling the older boy looked up, he smirked as he saw his brother watching them from the entry way "That, kitten, will never happen."

 _The rest of the summer was bliss, where as he figured he'd be alone with the annoying brats who seemed to fuss and fight about immune things, he was delighted to be told Meghan would join them. They read, they researched, they even kept their routine of staying on the couch in the library. He grew fonder and fonder of the girl, what would he do without her next year? He sighed and grumbled as they made their way down Diagon alley. School was quickly approaching and they needed to gather their things. Lucious had made him promise to watch over the 'annoying brat' but Severus knew that the man had indeed done this all for him. It made him smile and he'd have to remember to thank him later._

 _"I want a pet.." Eli said as he looked at the large assorment of cages "You can have a cat a owl or a toad." Severus said._

 _"All of them are stupid. I want a tiger!"_

 _Natalie rolled her eyes "Are you daft? You can't have a tiger roaming around Hogwarts you prat!"_

 _"Good point...maybe a lizard?" he wondered off into the store and the three stopped to have an ice cream while they waited for the boy. Severus noticed that Meghan wasn't eating, it caused a frown to appear and he nudged her "What's wrong?"_

 _"Huh? Oh..nothing really it's just that...well this is our last year together." she said shrugging._

 _He took her hand and smiled "Listen, we'll stay in contact. You'll be at the Malfoy Manor during all of the holidays but Christmas. You'll get tired of seeing me."_

 _She shook her head then, she just didn't think that would happen. But it pulled at his heart strings, and he sighed dropping her hand "Excuse me a moment will you?"_

 _He moved toward his target, ok so Knockturn alley wasn't exactly somewhere he wanted to be again, but the book shop he needed to get to WAS there. He inquired about the books, the owner spoke of knowing such books, but they weren't cheap. He_ didn't care. He had enough saved up from Lucious that he could afford this, and even if he couldn't he'd figure out a way to get them. The owner wrapped the books and explained how to activate them. He nodded and thanked the man. He wouldn't outright give this to her, no it needed time, he needed the perfect moment to send this to her. He shrunk them, and placed them in his pocket, then returned to the table where upon arriving came to a stop "What the bloody hell is that Jones?"

"It's a baby water horse!" Eli said happily

"That is NOT allowed in the school you bafoon! Don't you have any sence in that pea brain of yours? Water horses need what Jones?" Severus spat crossing his arms.

"Um..food?" Meg slapped a hand over her face "Oi you're an idiot..." she whispered. then stood "Water horses can only be out of water for a short period of time Eli. This baby will die if you keep it in the castle.."

"Oh.." he frowned and looked down at his pet "Sorry Pudge..I guess you can't stay with me.."

( **A/N Yes Pudge from Lilo and Stitch, remember this creature he comes back in a later story)**

"Pudge?" Natalie cocked a brow

"yeah, see i read a book once, about a creature that could control the weather, it was a pudgniation. So i called him Pudge cause when it storms i won't have to see it. I hate lightening.." he said, looking all the while like a little boy who had no one to turn to. Severus had felt this way once, and Lucious had stepped in, now it was his turn. He placed a hand on Eli's shoulder "Lucious has a lake on his grounds, it connects to the black lake at Hogwarts, He can swim between there and the Manor."

Eli looked up happily and for the first time, Meg realized he wasn't but a kid himself. She giggled and hugged her cousin "you're an idiot."

Severus chuckled and patted the boys head "Come on you three , let's get this trip over with."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OCs**_

 _ **A/N I hadn't expected to write this much today, but as my mother will be starting work next week I will be able to update more often. I know that the last few chapters might have made our favorite bad boys look weak, but i can assure you this will change in later chapters. Now i want to explain how this is going to work. I have more characters coming in that will effect the shift of the storyline. It will be at the end of the first wizarding war and the first fall of voldemort. You'll meet two characters that like Meg and Natalie belong to me and my sister. I want everyone to reread chapter2 and take notes and the whole coversation they have will play out . Sorry for rambling, i'm tired and hyper at the same time due to wanting to write and also wanting to just sleep for a week. I WON"T be able to post tomorrow (Saturday) because I will be off at an event, but I will be able to get on Sunday lord willing. What do you guys think Sev's up to with the books? -grins; ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **Chapter five:I will not say goodbye**_

Meghan sat at the Gryffindor table listening to Remus tell her about his summer. Ok she wasn't listening. She was distracted. Her eyes never wondered far from the Slytherin table, Severus had been acting oddly since they returned. He kept smiling and gently tapping her nose saying "You worry to much." for no reason what so ever. She sighed and caught his eyes, that grin of his made her think he had a secret that he wasn't sharing. Maybe he had a girlfriend? She grumbled at that thought and turned to Remus then "So um hey i'm going to bed ill talk to you later."

He blinked at her and shrugged, but then caught sight of Severus and Natalie. The girl was beautiful even if she was just Meg's age. He rubbed his chin for a moment then arched a brow as Severus laughed softly. What the hell was this boy thinking? He frowned and stood "Excuse me," the others didn't pay him any mind since they were talking about Quidditch. He moved over the table and lay a hand on Severus' shoulder "A word Snape? If you please."

 _Severus glared but stood and followed the Gryffindor outside to stand at the entrance of the castle. The night air was chilly and he pulled his robes around him "What exactly is this about Lupin?" how the boy was still allowed in school he'd never know._

 _"Meghan." he said in a matter of fact sort of way._

 _Severus stiffened "And what is it about her that has caused you to defile the hatred of our houses and seek my audience?"_

 _"Oh give it up Severus, you're not a demon and I know you aren't. Get over the facade of being the big dark shadow that can send first years screaming. You aren't a bad person else Meghan would not care for you the way she does. And she does CARE Severus Snape." Remus said sighing_

 _"Ah, you're jealous?" Severus arched a brow, "She's thirteen Lupin.."_

 _"No you GIT i'm not jealous! But I also know that the pretty little thing you were laughing with and smiling at also happens to be thirteen! What difference is there between her and Meghan if not houses? You'd turn the girl away due to school rivalary?" Remus spat._

 _"What the blood...Natatlie?" Severus stopped blinked then erupted into laughter._

 _"I see nothing funny about this Severus.." Remus began._

 _"Remus, Natalie is my cousin," Severus inhaled and looked at the boy "I understand what you are saying, and you have nothing to worry about. Meghan is my best friend and that will never change. I adore her, there's nothing that will change that."_

 _"you shouldn't be telling me this..you need to tell her that, meghan feels isolated now that her cousin is also in Slytherin. I'm her friend but i can't be around her as much as I want due to my..well my problem. So all she has are you three and seeing you laughing and enjoying yourself without probably made her feel a bit left out." Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder "Talk to her severus. If you do nothing more than ensure her you're not forgetting about her."_

 _Severus sighed, he thought that he had things figured out, but alas perhaps he didn't. Within the first three weeks of school, he'd been excited because he had figured out how to active the books and once he had everything set, he planned on giving her the one he enchanted with a peice of his hair, He'd already gotten one of hers from a hair brush and activated his. He growled and went off to seek her out. Remus has said she was going to bed, he snorted that meant she'd snuck into the library. Pince was of course snoozing behind the desk as he slipped inside and behind the shelves. The small sitting area that had been full of dusk and spider webs when he'd found it, was now clean and smelled of old parchement. A single candle burnt as he leaned against the shelf to watch her. She sat curled up with the book he'd given her last year for christmas. he shook his head and walked over slowly. He slowly removed the book from her hands and arched a brow "up." he said shooing her into a sitting postion. He didn't have to tell her why, because she already turned when his back met the couch and she snuggled into his chest "You need head ache drought."_

 _He chuckled and kissed her brow "I don't have a headache."_

 _She gave him a confused look, he smiled "Sleep princess."_

 _"No i'm not sleepy, " she said in a pout that made her look as if she were five "And stop calling me Princess," she spat. Oh she was mad. He grinned._

 _"And if I don't?" she started to move away from him, but he caught her and drew her back "Why are you angry with me Meghan?"_

 _"If you don't know i'm not telling you," she said turning her back to him._

 _He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not realizing that ..well you were lonely."_

 _She shrugged but didn't speak ._

 _He frowned, what was going on really?_

 _"Meghan, may I ask you what you think of Natalie?"_

 _Oh here it comes..she knew it! He was dating her!_

 _"She's fine." she said softly._

 _"She's my cousin." he said with a smirk_

 _"W..what?" turning Meghan narrowed her eyes "B..But aren't you two d..dating?"_

 _He nearly choked on his own spit, twice this night someone had thought he was dating that obessive girl! "Bloody hell no!" he whispered through clenched teeth, this brought a soft giggle from his best friend and he relaxed "I'm sorry I've been ignoring the signs princess. I know since you're the only one not in Slytherin you feel as if me and the others are getting closer, but i can assure you my time with you is more precious."_

 _She smiled and snuggled into his chest as she had at home "Kay," she said sleeply and relaxed some. Severus shook his head "Silly girl."_

 _She didn't hear him though, considering from her crying she'd become rather exhausted she now lay asleep against him. He'd have to stay up so they could leave early, but there was no harm in that. He lay his head atop of hers and simply enjoyed being next to her once again._

"You really thought we were dating..." A green Natalie sat staring at her new friend.

"Well..yea.." Meg said blushing "I'm sorry..see i..Sev's all i've known since I first started here and i.."

" 's ok. Look. Sev's a idiot, i do love him, but he's my cousin, i don't even think if he weren't i'd see him as anything other than a idiot." Natalie said

Meghan giggled and smiled "I'm sorry Natalie. I guess where Severus is concerned I get a bit possessive. he's my best friend and I hate the thought of losing him."

"I still think you two are crushing on each other, but " she shrugged and slumped in her chair "You're stupid cousin is stupid."

"Why do you say that?" Meghan asked.

"Well cause one minute he acts like he likes me and then the next he's off acting like Potter," she said sighing "and speaking of potter to ease your mind, I'd rather kiss potter than even contemplate going on a date with Severus."

Meghan simply smiled.

"HEY!" Eli turned and caught his cousin as she jumped on his back "what's up red?"

"Look be nice to Natalie." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and glaring at him "Caught i think she kinda likes you."

"She's your age, that'd be wierd.." he said looking off in the distance.

"What do you mean? i thought that's why you came to Hogwarts?" she said confused.

"I did but ..look me and Severus had a talk ok? I got to grow up before i can get her attention and that's not gonna happen for a bit," he said shrugging

"Well ..do you like her?" she asked tilting her head , oh bloody hell she wasn't good at playing match maker.

"She's to young," Eli said shrugging again.

"YES OR NO IDIOT."

"YES OK? I BLOODY LIKE HER."

"Then just talk to her like a friend, be her friend Eli and see where it goes.." Meg kissed his cheek to which he wiped off and sighed as she ran off to join Severus. He frowned as Natalie came into view a few moments later and stepped up beside him "Hey."

"Hey," he said rubbing the back of his head. He looked down to see she carried a book on mermaids. Maybe he could start there.

"So..you like mermaids huh?"

This one question started a conversation that made him wonder why the hell he'd ever liked playing Quidittch. Why he didn't spend his days just listening to her go on and on about pirates and mermaids and everything that'd he'd ever been interested in. This perhaps, was the start of a friendship that no one saw coming. Except a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor who smirked each time they saw their friends hands linked.

 _Halloween had been interesting. Remus had began tagging along with him on outings in Hogsmeade. Though he was rather reclusive to let the boy into his and Meghan friendship, he loved the way the boy protected her. Expecially from his own friends. "their all idiots." he said shaking his head. It was getting near Christmas and Dumbledore had made it clear there was to be a ball this year. It was centered around the old fools love of fairy tales, and of course he insisted it be a costume ball. Severus detested dressing up, but Meghan seemed rather excited. "I need to figure out what i'm going to be!" she had said one morning as the six sat outside by the lake. Eli and Nat were playing with Pudge while Severus was leaning against a tree, Meghan laying over his legs as she read. Remus lay looking up at the clouds beside them "Didn't you read the annoucement? It's only for sixth and seventh years Meg. Unless you're asked you can't go.." Remus had said._

 _This caughed Severus to frown seeing as Meghan's face dropped "oh.."_

 _What the hell was the boy thinking? He could have waited to tell her! Severus snorted and tapped her head "How about you go with me hm?"_

 _Her eyes widdened then "Really? You mean it Severus?"_

 _He nodded and was laughing when she tackled him back in a hug "Thank you thank you thank you!"_

 _"You have to match!" remus said with a sneered smirk. Oh that cheeky bastard had known exactly what he was playing at._

 _"Obviously," severus said with a growl as Meghan resumed her place across his legs and tilted her head, then squeled and sat up holding her favorite book. He frowned "Oh no.."_

 _"YES!"_

 _"NO Meghan i will not.."_

 _"Yes you will and you'll enjoy it."_

 _"Meghan I will be the laughing stock of the entire school!"_

 _"No Severus , as I stated before only Sixth and Seventh years will be there, so not the entire school." Remus said with a smirk._

 _"Oh shut up Lupin, I will not dress as..as..."_

 _He stopped as dark blue eyes caught his, the smile on her face was gone, her bottom lip only slight patruded out as she sniffed "please..?"_

 _He glared, he wanted to scream and say no, but his heart melted then._

 _"Oh alright."_

 _Another squel and she was off to tell Natalie_

 _"Got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she Snape?" Remus said with a grin._

 _He snorted, but he smiled "...always."_

 _"You did that on purpose didn't you Lupin?" he glared._

 _Remus gave him a sneer similar to his own "Obviously."_

 _Cheeky bastard..._

 _The days leading up to the dance, were torture for Severus. He had gotten Remus and Eli to help him figure out what the hell he'd was suppse to do, but once they got the costume together , he was rather pleased. It wasn't something that woud be laughed at and he certainly couldn't wait to see Meghan's reaction. He smirked. Only three days left._

She was in a panic, she couldn't find a dress! It had to be perfect, because this story...this story meant the world to her, and she wanted this to be perfect. She'd already said that. She sighed and then cursed as she realized she was standing in snow.

"Oi, you're gonna freeze.." Natalie said as she helped the girl out of the drift.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?"

"I ..Severusaskedmetothedancebuticantfindadress." she rambled and Natalie blinked . She put her hand Megs shoulders and waited "breath kid."

Meg inhaled and sighed "Sev asked me to go to the dance with him tonight, and well..i don't have a dress. I want it to look like this, but I can't...i'm not good at charms." she whispered.

Natalie looked at the book and tapped her chin "I know someone who is.."

She frowned but the girl dragged her to the castle and into a small room that looked to be a broom closet "Don't ask." is all Natalie said, before tapping her wand three times "Now don't tell anyone about this ok?"

Meghan nodded and walked into a much larger room, it was covered in pictures of mermaids and the walls were a ocean blueish green "This is my room. I don't sleep in the Slytherin dorms because ..well I have an allergy to dungeons." she said shrugging.

"Now for your dress." she opened a trunk and pulled out a white cotton sun dress "Put this on."

Meghan did and she frowned "it's to bi.."

But Natalie flicked her wand and suddenly the dress was transformed. The white was now a dark gold, and the shoes were a soft pale yellow set of slippers. She looked up and gasp as she saw her reflection in the mirror "MERLIN! this is perfect!"

She hugged Natalie and started out but Nat caught her arm "hold on there, we're not through, sit."

 _Severus cleared his throat as he stood waiting at the end of the stairs. He was nervous of course, because honestly this was his first school dance. Well the first he'd attened anyway. he shifted his weight and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Remus and he smiled at something on the stairs. Severus turned and in a moment lost his breath. Meghan came down slowly. White long gloves covered her hands , her arms, all the way up to her elbow. Her dress was a dusty gold, her hair was pulled back in a bun, but ringlets fell around her face. She wore soft makeup that not only made her look older, but brought out the color of her eyes "Dear merlin.."_

 _"mm..maybe i should have asked her out myself.." REmus said with a smirk, but Severus only took a few steps upwards and gave a low bow "My lady.."_

 _Her breath hitched as she giggled and bowed her head as well "My Prince."_

 _His attire was of course that of a prince, but a cursed one. His blue waste coat had tails that hung to right above his knees, his black pants were stripped on the sides with the same color blue and the gold edges of his jacket matched her dress perfectly. His hair was somehow transformed to look like a beasts mane, and he down sharp pointy fangs and glowing yellow eyes. She giggled again and kissed his cheek "Thank you for doing this for me."_

 _"Anything for you Princess, but dont' expect this to be a habbit." he took her arm and lead her down the stairs "Is Natalie coming?"_

 _She shook her head "No neither her nor Eli that I can assume got dates. But i know she said she was going to the lake so maybe they have a date."_

 _"Why a date?" he asked tilting his head_

 _"Cause i sent him there as well," Meg said giggling_

 _"You little cupid.." severus pursed his lips and shook his head._

 _The dancing was painless, he clung to the wall most of the time as Meg danced with Remus. He couldn't see the harm in it, besides the boy had also dressed for a part of a toad prince and had somehow became green. Which made Meghan laugh since Remus was a full fledged Gryffindor and Severus had accused him of sparking an affection for Slytherin._

 _Once , twice, three times they danced, and his world was ok. He didn't feel crowded with all the others there, but he was getting tired since it was now late. "Meghan, can we find somewhere to sit? Perhaps outside so we can get some fresh air."_

 _She nodded and followed him outside on the large balcony overlooking the lake "it's beautiful out here."_

 _He smiled and sat down. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, he felt her beside him and smiled "Enjoying yourself?"_

 _"Oh yes, thank you so much for doing this for me. I love this story and tonight..well it almost seemed like a fairy tale." she said smiling._

 _He smiled back, indeed tonight did seem like a fairy tale, but without the romance of it all. He supposed though that was it. There was no expectations. "Meghan I've been meaning to talk to you about my graduation."_

 _"hm? what do you mean?" she asked._

 _"well, I want you to be safe here at school, stay with Nat and Eli. Im worried that since Remus will no longer be here, that you'll no allies in Gryffindor," he said taking her hand_

 _"Oh severus you worry to much!" she said chuckling._

 _Hadn't he known she'd say that?_

 _"I just want you safe," he said patting her hand._

 _"Always," she said nudging her shoulder with his._

 _He smiled, and looked up. The stars shone so brightly this time of year._

 _"Severus..after you leave ..do you ..do you think you'll fall in love and forget me?" she said this rather quickly and he tilted his head. "Well..see i know you're grown and you'll find love someday like Luc. I was wondering. If you do fall in love..will you still be my friend."_

 _"Meghan, listen to me. I won't fall in love.." he said sighing._

 _"Why do you say that?" she asked frowning_

 _"I.." was he blushing? "I've no experiance in that matter.."_

 _She frowned, "You've never had a girlfriend?"_

 _"I've never so much as had my first kiss Meghan, how am I suppose to court a woman when I don't even know that much?" he said closing his eyes._

 _"Well.." she frowned and tilted her head, something Lucious said made her think for a moment , she tapped his shoulder and he turned and looked at her "I want both our first kisses to be by someone we love."_

 _With that, her lips met his. At first he felt nothing..didn't breath, then like a bolt of lightening he was closing his eyes and returning the kiss. A shock wave ripped through him. It was a old kiss, a slow and gentle kiss that spoke to old souls and lost promises. One that books couldn't even explain. It lasted mere moments, but it felt like forever to him. She'd kissed him..He'd kissed her back..His eyes met dark blue orbs, hope seemed to swim in those depths, but what hope? He started to run, started to leave her their and decend to his room and panic. But he left her head on his shoulder and a small sigh escaped her lips "Thank you."_

 _"For what princess?" he asked confused._

 _"For being my best friend," she said smiling as she hugged him tightly._

 _His mind raced, his heart beat so fast it was beating in his ears, but his soul..it was content "You're welcome." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. He could panic later._

 _And he did, "JONES ! I need to talk to you!"_

 _He was panting, he was freaking out and it showed "Oi, what's wrong with you?!" Eli said frowning._

 _"Listen..listen and don't repeat anything i'm about to ask and NEVER tell Meghan ," Eli arched a brow._

 _"I need you to tell me everything about her, starting from her favorite animal to her favorite color..." he wasn't sure why he needed to know this..or how HE had not ask her in their three years of friendship._

 _"Why..?" Eli asked studing him pointingly_

 _"I JUST NEED TO KNOW JONES DON"T ASK SUCH STUPID QUESTIONS!" Severus snapped and the boy yelped "ok ok..give me a few minutes and i'll answer what i can.."_

Meghan was miserable. After christmas she'd returned to school and her and Sev had rarely gotten to see each other. She was confused. Was he mad about the kiss? She didn't think it was that big of a deal. But she slumped down in the chair in the library and sighed. It was graduation day and most of the school had been in an uproar. She hadn't even thought to give him his present, so she sent it by Aries to him. She heard a soft hoot at the window and saw the owl return package less "Good boy." she said taking him and rubbing his head. That afternoon, she cheered as Remus and Severus were called. She was so proud of them, more so Severus, but Remus also had been through hell this year. She smiled and vanished into the back ground. The kids were laughing and joking and she had to get away. It was over. Tears crept into her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't DO THIS. She ran then, ran faster than she ever had and only stopped when she came to the edge of the lake. Sitting there she cried until there were no tears left. She'd lost him, her best friend.

Suddenly soft music began to play and she looked up to see Severus, it was the same song they'd danced to at the Malfoy wedding.

He extended his hand and brought her up , they were silent, simply closing their eyes and getting lost in the music. when it neared the end he leaned down and whispered "Oh how could I face the faceless days, if i should lose you now.." The dam broke again and she hugged the boy tighter than she ever had. He snuggled her close and sighed "It'll be ok."

"No it wont' *Hiccup* You're leaving and I'll never *hiccup* see you again." she was shaking so he gathered her close and sat down at the tree "Listen to me you little Gryffindor, I'll always be your best friend, I'll always be here for you. I'll never be so far away that I can't reach you. I'll always find you." He lay his forehead against her own and wiped the tears from her eyes "Promise?"

"Always," he whispered kissing her brow.

"I love you Sev. You're the greatest friend , the best friend, the only person .."

"Hush, i know." he said rocking her softly. He knew what she meant. He too felt that way, but it had deepened. Alot.

He closed his eyes and once the soft slow breaths of her having fallen asleep caught his ears, he wrapped his cloak around her and held her there . He hadn't said it, but his mind whispered those words as well "I love you too princess."

 **Months passed. He'd vanished from Malfoy Manor. Lucious said he didn't have a clue to where he was, but that he knew they had finally gotten into his home on Spinners end and he was probably there finishing up**

Meghan was not happy that she'd missed the whole summer without her best friend, and once her fourth year began, she was miserable and grumpy. She didn't want to be around anyone. The sorting was done, and without even so much as a glance at the Slytherin table, she left the hall and went to bed.

She cast off her cloaks and lay down, but a hoot came and she turned over to see Aries holding a rather large package. She untied it quickly and he slipped upside down on his perch as if exhausted "Sorry love."

She frowned as she opened the package, who'd be sending her anything? She gasp at the contents. A stuffed bear sat atop a book and a quil. She removed the bear, and opened it book. It was blank. Was it a journal? She looked at the quil then grabbed her bag and her ink, but the ink didn't stay on the tip. it vanished. When she tried to write though, the ink flowed from the quil like magic "My name is Meghan Stone." why not? She'd never had a journal before.

But the ink vanished. And soon dark black words took her owns place

" **Hello Meghan Stone. I am the Half Blood Prince."**

 **A/N I know i know a bit cliche i know but please bare with me. This gets more interesting as time goes by, and NO she doesn't know that Severus is called that. Infact he doesn't want her to know its him at all. I'll update again soon but for now, i hope you guys enjoyed my day of benge writing! also yes i know i've misspelled Lucious name several times. i type fast and between that , my music and being on the phone with my co write/personal plot bunny i wasn't paying attention. UPDATE: also the song is "So close" by** Jon McLaughlin


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make money off this. JKR owns everything except the OCs.**

 **A/N I hadn't planned on writing any more chapters until next week, but I woke up from a nap and got the urge to write. Hopefully I won't spend all night writing but as it's already three am I doubt i'll get much sleep again today.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Lost**_

Meghan watched the words vanish, and quickly began writing again.

"How is it possible for this to be happening? Are you a ghost? Are you a soul trapped in this book?"

She waited, watching the words fade

" **I am very much alive Miss Stone. However let me explain how this book works. I will only reply when you have need of me. No silly girlish ramblings or long drawn out stories of boys. Only when you have need, will I reply."**

She snorted and replied

"I don't have 'silly girlish ramblings about boys' I don't even fancy anyone. I'm only fourteen and I need to get my lessons done before I even consider this."

 **"Amusing, most girls would be falling over boys at your age."**

"Yes well I'm not most girls."

 **"I can see , rather, read this Miss Stone. Now what do you require of me tonight?"**

"Require? Nothing..I..I guess I am lonely."

 **"Why is that Miss Stone?"**

Meghan launched head first into the tale of her years with Severus, their friendship and the kiss. She explained that after school, he had left the Manor and she had not heard from him sence.

 **"Perhaps this young man is..searching for something? I am sure it's not what you think."**

"What I think is he thought about that kiss and is now utterly embarressed as to have shared his first kiss with his best friend! I ruined it all. How can I ever fix this when I don't even know where he is? I would apologize, I would change it if I could and take it back."

 **"Would you really? Perhaps Miss Stone you are over reacting. Have you ever thought that perhaps this young man of yours is seeking his own answers about the kiss? Perhaps he wonders if you pitied him that night? Or that he feels much like you and is regretting taking the first kiss of his best friend instead of someone she had fallen in love with."**

"Oh but that's not the point. Severus knows i have no intention of having any sort of romance until I am out of school. My studies are far to important to me."

 **"Then why worry? He seems to know you rather well, perhaps he is nothing more than busy. Miss Stone let me explain something to you. Men, see differently than women. He could be waiting for you to finish your schooling before declaring his undying love for you!"**

This made her giggle

"He'd never do that, Severus is my best friend. He doesn't think of stuff like that either. He's probably off in a tomb somewhere researching Runes. He did express a interest in wanting to learn about Runes and what their effect on potions would be."

 **"Ah, there you go then. You see your mind makes up hundreds of scenarios yet your heart tells you the truth."**

"Still I wish he'd write to me. Though I do feel better knowing I can write to you. Thank you for listening to me."

 **"It has been my pleasure. If you need me again, please just write to me. Also I do hope you enjoy the present."**

"I did thank you, though i'm not sure who you are or how you knew bears were my favorite animal, but ..thank you."

 **"My dear, I will say this and leave you for tonight. I am a friend of a friend, and I know more about you than you think. Sleep well Miss Stone."**

Meghan closed the book, hugged the bear close and fell into a silent dreamless sleep.

 _ **The shadow smirked as his long fingers closed the book, yes his plan was indeed working. He sighed as he pushed his raven colored hair away from his eyes.**_

 _ **A swift green light filled the room, and without looking he cocked a brow "A bit early for you to be running away."**_

 _ **"Running away? I wore her out."**_

 _ **A smirk then a chuckle**_

 _ **"Why are you still here? I thought you'd be off somewhere in Egypt."**_

 _ **"I have my reasons." the male still sitting stating.**_

 _ **"Ah..yes..the lovely red head who has captured both our hearts."**_

 _ **"How lude, you're a married man."**_

 _ **"I still have eyes, and a heart."**_

 _ **A snorted growl**_

 _ **"Ah there's that familiar jealousy I have been missing.**_

 _ **"She's a child."**_

 _ **"She's growing you seen her since you left?"**_

 _ **"No." which wasn't a lie. A glimpse here and there but nothing up close.**_

 _ **"She's changing."**_

 _ **"She's growing up."**_

 _ **"Well finally you admit that."**_

 _ **Silence filled the air then.**_

 _ **"He's moving you know. The Dark Lord. He's making his motives known."**_

 _ **"He has requested a meeting?"**_

 _ **"Yes. Though I am certain that I can stall on your behalf, it's mine that I will not be able to hender."**_

 _ **"What are you going to do then?" the chair rubbed aginst the hard wood as the male stood and walked to the fire place beside the other.**_

 _ **"I have spoke to the Headmaster, the plan is set. I will take the mark. I have..already discussed this with her and she agrees that it is for the best. better me and than you."**_

 _ **"How can you say that? You're trying to begin a family, I have no one and could tolerate his abuse. You have never been beaten before!" the dark haired male snapped.**_

 _ **"No, but I am more capable of sustaining loss. If he knew of our dear sweet Kitten , and I can assure you, he's very capable of reading minds, He would not only kill you, but her as well."**_

 _ **The dark haired male thought of this, and cursed "I will need to stay here for a few more months. I need to sort out things with .."**_

 _ **"I know this, and I have already made it clear that you are busy handling your family affairs."**_

 _ **"I will let you know where I am as soon as I am able to leave."**_

 _ **"You best not, owls are easily interrupted."**_

 _ **"Then i'll vanish." the dark haired male spoke.**_

 _ **"This is for the best. She will still be here when you return and I will do my best to assure her safety. However once I take the mark.."**_

 _ **"I know, she won't be safe in your home. I have..arrangements that will allow her to be safe."**_

 _ **"It's best you don't tell me, I don't want anymore information than I need to know."**_

 _ **"Legimency was never your strong suit brother.." the shorter male said.**_

 _ **"No, but I will learn. I am beginning training under Alastar shortly."**_

 _ **"Moody? You are daft, that man is a nutter."**_

 _ **"He's the best hope we have..."**_

 _ **"There's been...rumors.." the shorter one said.**_

 _ **"Oh a prophecy..yes I have heard them as well."**_

 _ **"Has he any idea of who the boy will be?"**_

 _ **"None, but he is already sending his death eaters out to spy."**_

 _ **The two fell silent and the taller one then spoke**_

 _ **"When I was there, I saw someone I did not expect."**_

 _ **"Pray, who did you see?"**_

 _ **"Pettegrew."**_

 _ **"That little dump of a boy is a death eater? He was a Gryffindor!"**_

 _ **"Yes I know, but I also know that he has plans. Voldemort has placed him on his right hand, and made him powerful. He no longer needs worry about the other three, however they are being watched. The werewolf included."**_

 _ **At this , the shorter man stiffened, "We need to get word to them."**_

 _ **"You hate them!" the taller one snorted.**_

 _ **"Childish antics aren't enough for me to turn away from this. Human life is at risk and someone needs to warn them."**_

 _ **"I suppose I could, but then I'd be at risk of exposure." the taller one said.**_

 _ **"Then I will send word to someone who can.." his mind already working up a plan.**_

 _ **"Severus...be careful."**_

 _ **"Always..."**_

Christmas came and went, she'd recieved three more gifts from the prince. One was her favorite chocolates, one a hand knitted green sweator, which was her favorite color, and another was a single daisy. Her favorite flower. How did he know so much about her when she so little of him? She had her suspisions. Lucious was one, then Remus. But Both were pure bloods , well Remus wasnt..that could be it. Half blood? but he wasn't a prince. Her head hurt. She missed Severus. She sighed and opened the book.

"Hello?"

Moments later she was answered.

" **I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."**

No I'm sorry, but you said to only write when I needed you. I wanted to thank you for the presents and ask you something.."

 **"Nothing personal. I will not tell you who I am."**

"No, I was merely going to ask how you knew so much about me? You seem to know me better than even Severus..."

 **"Indeed? perhaps he isn't worth your calling him your best friend."**

"How dare you! Severus never asked me personal questions because he knew I was as private as he was."

 **"Yet you have just said, I know more than he does.. a stranger.."**

"You said you were a friend of a friend..this friend must have told you about me."

" **Perhaps. But that is neither here nor there. I must ask you now to do me a favor. It is of intimate detail and you need to make sure you never speak of this to but one person. Understand?"**

"Yes."

 **"Good. Now read carefully. I have learned of a plot against one of your friends, a werewolf. His other friends are in danger. I will not tell you from whom so do not ask. He will know. Tell him the rat is not to be trusted. Tell him to send the dog to the end of Knotspurn street the 23rd of this month. I will explain in further details then."**

"Why can you not send him an owl?"

 **"It's to dangerous. Owls are being intercepted."**

"Then how am I suppose to warn him?"

 **"You know where he goes during the full moon. Tell him to meet you there on a Hogsmeade visit."**

"How do you know so much about Remus and Hogwarts?"

 **"CHILD! DO NOT ASK ME SILLY QUESTIONS WHEN ALL YOU NEED SAY IS I UNDERSTAND."**

"I understand.."

 **"Good..now send the message and I will wait for you."**

She did as she was told it would be morning before Aries returned with an answer, she didn't pick the book back up until then.

"He said he would be there."

 **"It took you long enough!"**

"I'm sorry! my owl is rather small and slow .."

 **"When you meet him tell him nothing of this book. Simply of what I have told you. The dog is to meet me on the 23rd."**

"What if he asks how I know? Or why he needs the dog to be there. Whose the dog? This is all confusing, and before you yell at me, i'm only concerned."

 **"I know pet. But it will be ok. I promise you no one will be hurt. I will do no harm to anyone, I am trying to save them. If Remus asks tell him that the beast send you word. he will understand that."**

"The beast? are you infact another werewolf?"

 **"No my dear, I am no werewolf, just..a beast."**

"Severus use to call me a princess. I miss that sometimes. I'm not saying that I felt like a princess..or wanted him to treat me like one. I just felt ..like Oh i don't know."

 **"I understand. "**

"Do you? I wonder how you know all this."

 **"I know more than you think."**

"I should get to bed. I'm meeting Remus tomorrow so I need to be up early."

It took a long pause he finally replied.

" **Sleep well princess."**

Meghan giggled and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, she met Remus as instructed, told him what the prince had said, and he didn't understand at first "The beast sent me word to tell you that the dog should meet him there on the 23rd."

"The beast.." Remus pulled upright. He cleared his throat. Could it really be? Hm.

"Indeed, I will see this done." he said nodding.

"Remus..be safe. I miss you so very much.." she said sighing.

"You miss him more.." he said smiling.

"yes..but he hasn't even written me. I don't know where to write him..I send Lucious letters in case he comes back but.."

"Keep trying poppet, it'll be ok." he hugged her, then left to return home. Meghan spent the day with Natalie and Eli, but the couple had done nothing but faught then snogged which was gross on it's on. She returned to the castle and found a package laying on her bed. Opening it, she smiled brightly.

 **"Did you like the present?"**

Much later that night, as she sat telling the prince of her day and informed him she had infact told remus and he understood, she smiled at his words.

"Yes, thank you. It was thoughtful of you."

She had been putting two and two together recently and had come to a rather obvious answer, the present itself only further told her she was correct.

 **"I figured since you loved the tale so much, this would be to your delight."**

She turned to the dresser, a small circular object sat there, a beast and a princess danced round and round. A beast that looked rather familiar...

 **"You know. You never tell me about your love life."**

"You told me not to. And if you must know, there isn't one."

 **"No crushes then?"**

"None "

 **"Not even him?"**

She sneered

"To whom do you speak of?"

 **"The wolf. Does he not like you? He was rather quick about agreeing to meet you today."**

"Remus is my friend, nothing more."

 **"Are you sure of that? "**

"Why are we discussing this when you said not to?"

 **"Call it boredom? I wish to know."**

"There is nothing between me and Remus. I look at him the same way I do any other male close to me, as a friend."

 **"The same way you do Severus?"**

Oh that was rich...

"I don't look at anyone the way I do Severus."

The book went silent then, and she closed it , turning to watch the two small figures on her nightstand dancing.

 **"I am meeting with the dog soon."**

 **The figure in the fireplace had just stepped through when those words came from the males lips.**

 **"Ah, good. I was wondering. How did you get them word?"**

 **"Through a ...mutual friend."**

 **"Meghan.."**

 **"indeed."**

 **"How did you tell her?"**

 **"I have my secrets brother."**

 **"Hmm. Well then perhaps you could write to her as Severus instead of this silly Half blood prince character she's accusing me of being?"**

 **"She thinks it's you? How amusing.."**

 **The taller male threw stacks of letters at him "You're hurting her more than you'll ever know! I never thought you capable of doing this to her, she writes you nearly every day Severus!"**

 **"Indeed, but I have my re.."**

 **"Your reasons be DAMNED Severus. I am tired of this! You brought to me the pain I saw when you thought she'd not be your friend after you left, and now she's BEGGING you to answer her and you won't!"**

 **"It's complicated brother..I have my reasons for being silent from her."**

 **The taller male snorted "When the letters stop Severus, when she gives up. What then?"**

 **"Then I will let her be happy."**

 **"You're a fool!" the blond snapped and with that, vanished into the fire. He sighed as he picked up the stack of letters, he spent the rest of the night in tears.**

"I can't believe we're going home today." Eli said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"That's so discusting love.." Natalie said shaking her head.

Meghan just sighed "I can't go to Malfoy Manor. Luc said that he and Cissy would be away for a year or two and he couldn't leave me there alone. I asked him if you two stayed if I could but he said he'd made other arrangements for me."

"Where will you go?" Natalie asked.

"Home I suppose. Though my Aunt and Uncle can't really afford me to be there now that Eli's twin brothers are here and there's no room."

Eli simply swallowed "You can stay with uncle Morgan."

"He's daft and you know it, the man lives on a ship..."Meghan said shaking her head.

"Well mum and dad don't want me going home either, their taking the twin brats to America to visit Mum's family there so I'll be in the way of course." he said shrugging.

"I don't want to go home either, my mum and dad are always adopting a new kid. I have to share a room with three sisters that all think their barbie dolls. Whatever that is.." Natalie said grunting.

"Maybe we could talk to Remus and stay with him?"Meghan said

"No I heard that the order of the phoenix is starting and Remus is out on missions." Eli said then winced a Natalie slapped his arm "Sorry love."

"Whats the Order of the Phoenix?" meghan asked confused

"It's just something Dumbledore started to help out with all these wierd happenings, that's all he's in no danger." Natalie said shrugging.

"Well..we could stay at the Leaky Cauldron?" Meghan said.

"Can't without an over age wizard being there for us." Natalie said.

Meghan began to speak, but Dumbledore came gliding out toward them "Ah I was hunting for you three."

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Meghan asked.

"Oh no no, but I have been asked to speak with you all. I know the circumstances of your living arrangements at the moment and I know that Natalie doesn't wish to return home with her new house full of siblings. A friend has offered his home, and requested that I be the one to take you three there." He said smiling, that damn twinkle obvious in his eyes.

"A friend sir?" Eli asked.

He nodded "I will meet you all tomorrow at the gates, be ready to travel."

That night Meghan pulled out her journal, she sighed and wrote

"I leave tomorrow. Dumbledore says that they have found me and my other two friends somewhere to live while our families are adjusting to having more kids. Though I'm not sure this excuse is legitamate. It seems to me someone is covering up something they do not want us to know about."

 **"And why do you suspect that?"**

"Because, Eli's parents never turned him away when he wanted to come home even if their house was full of kids of family members, now they only have twins and say they are going to America for a vacation. Natalie's parents have adopted nearly an orphange full of children when I know for a fact she told me they expressed their need for only one child."

 **"perhaps you are over thinking things? you do tend to do that princess."**

"Don't call me that, only he calls me that!"

 **"Does it bother you? That I call you that and he hasn't so much as written to you?"**

"It hurts.."

 **"I know. I wish.."**

"What?"

 **"Nothing, where will you go when you leave?"**

"Dumbledore didn't say."

 **"Will you write to me over the summer?"**

"I don't know."

 **"Why do you say that?"**

 **"** Because i'm tired of playing this game with you Severus! I'm tired of you not being honest with me. Yes i know it's you because I am smarter than you give me credit."

Nothing. the book, lay blank. She threw it then, sobbing into the stuffed bear that he'd sent. She didn't understand why he was doing this.

The next morning, it was clear he'd severed whatever connection he had to the book. It didn't seem magical anymore, just ..sat there on the end of her bed.

"Severus..please write to me."

Nothing

"Please..."

Still nothing.

She gave up.

Her things were packed, her head hurt, but she was not going to cry over this anymore. They met the headmaster at the gates and he told them to grasp the small shoe he held in his hand. A sucking feeling flowed over her, then she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Welcome children. To Spinners End."

No..bloody hell no!

She didn't wait for instructions, she didnt care, if he was here she would kill him! The house was empty, save for a single elf named Dorn. She growled in frustration and was shown to her room so that she could unpack. Dumblesdore had said to take care not to leave the house unless Dorn said it was ok. This was a muggle village and so they would have to be careful. He spoke to Natalie in private about something, but Meg simply went to the room Dorn had said the 'master' had prepared for her. opening the door, she laughed. It held a bed, with soft grey satin sheets, the smell of sandlewood and parchment hit her in the face. A couch..no THEIR couch sat by the window. A daisy lay there with a note.

 **"I'm sorry."**

Really? That was it. She sat down and leaned back "Dorn.. whose room is this?"

"Masters misses.." she closed her eyes and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the OCs.**

 **A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short. I know things don't make sence right now, but it's all leading up to something major. It might confuse you as to why he wants her to 'forget him' but he wrote to her in the book. My plot for that was that he wanted to make sure she was safe, but didn't want her to know it was him asking. When she found out it was him, he knew he couldn't write her just then. However I will explain this chapter before I write it. My sister and I discussed this theory and we agreed it was rather a good idea. It wasn't that he stopped writing her, it was simply he wanted to think of what to say. However he is no longer at Spinners end now that he has given his permission for the three to be there, so where is he? Off researching, you will see some of his travels, and reasoning but back to the book. As i said we came to invision that the books are linked only through distance. He was at Spinners End and there for wasn't far away. Now however he is in Egypt where not only does that countries magic interfere but the books magic just isn't powerful enough. also please be aware that my plot for this story is they find out about peter BEFORE harry is Sirius does go to Azakaban for twelve years, but you'll understand a bit more about that in Meg's seventh year. Now as to this chapter. I want you to understand that i will mostly be Severus. I plan on getting him to wrap his head around why he's acting this way and someone very dear to me helps him infact TWO people who have recently passed away are honored in this chapter. I will explain more in the note at the bottom, but I'm sure you all will know who they are when they appear. Now most of you are like "OK he's not going to fall for her? She's now fifteen?!" Romance doesn't begin until meg's seventh year. I want her of age before I let her start feeling romantic feelings are i myself am old fashion and didn't begin dating until I was nearly 20. So please go with me on this. I ask for no flames. I merely enjoying writing and want this story to inspire others.**

 _ **Chapter 8: When the world falls down**_

 _ **His head was pounding. He hated the fact that international floo made him feel so sick. The night air in Egypt however made it even worse. It smelled sweet due to where he was staying. A small room overlooking a potion patch. The men he had come here to see were both potion masters, he knew if he could learn from anyone it would be them. He sighed, wondering what Meghan was doing at the moment. But he knew he couldn't pick that book up.**_

 _ **But he did.**_

 _ **"Meghan?"**_

 _ **Nothing..**_

 _ **"Please..answer me?"**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **She was either asleep, busy, or just simply wasn't replying. He had no idea the books didn't work from such a far distance. He pondered sending her something..Maybe something from Eygpt. Would she except this? She'd put together where he was though...He couldn't risk that, besides how could an owl fly so far? Even if he wanted to give her a gift how would he send it? He paced. Something that didn't give away his current location, but that spoke of to her , told her he was sorry. He threw his hands up, why was he even bothering? He wanted her happy he knew she would never be happy with him in her life. But what role did he play in her life? A friend? Couldn't he be her friend ? No there was something deep down that plagued him, something that told him he couldn't be her friend. He growled, what was this feeling?! he gave up, curled on his bed, and fell asleep.**_

 _ **The morning brought no help. He was still hurting, confused and wondering why he'd ever done something so stupid. Infact he had spoken to Luc about had returned to his home at Spinners End after the wards had finally been taken down. It was then he'd discovered what the ministry had hidden from him. Dorn had told him the whole story. His father was drunk, do drunk infact he had came home with another woman. His mother flew off at him, began hitting him, and that lead to his father knocking her back against the wall, what her father didn't realize was she'd hit her head on the mantal. Killing her on impact. He oblivacted the other woman, sent her home with an apology, and tried to wake his wife. Sobbering up real quick when he realized he'd be sent to Azkaban for murder. he couldn't let that happen. So he stormed to his own potions lab and began making the drought of death. Dorn had tried to stop his master, but he took the potion and within minutes lay beside his dead wife. Severus lost both his parents to something as stupid as liquir. He never touched anything but juice after that tale. This lead to anger from him, why had his father brought home another woman? Was his mother not enough? What if he turned out like his father.**_

 _ **This thought was perhaps the reason for his leaving. His reason for trying to cut his ties with Meghan and the others. He couldn't risk ever drawing a hand up to hit her. He couldn't risk ever hurting her like that. He just couldn't. But he also couldn't let go. He needed her in his life, even at a distance. Though it hurt like hell to know the Prince could talk to her but he couldn't as himself. he'd wondered, she was now fifteen..would she perhaps start dating? No not Meg. if he knew anything it was that romance was the farthest thing from her mind. But he also knew he'd hurt her dearly. He hadn't expected her to figure out he was the prince, and so the day they arrived at Spinners end, he flooed to Egypt. He said done said just before Meg burst into the house.**_

 _ **Now he sat in his room wondering, what to do. A knock came and he waved his hand to open it , "AH! You're awake good." Alan moved into the room with grace, his silver hair peppered with black.**_

 _ **"I still don't understand dear brother, why you feel the need to be up so early!" spat the blond that followed him into the room. Both men were taller than Severus, both far older as well. Alan was the soft spoken one, he smiled and made sure that Severus felt at home. Saying in a soft voice "You know, you remind me of myself when I was your age."**_

 _ **David on the other hand was the stricter of the two, having told Severus flat out if he messed up he'd feed him to his goblins. Alan had laughed and winked "He's the king of Goblins, little bastards do anything he wishes.."**_

 _ **Severus shook his head and brought himself to the present, "Good morning. I assume we are to leave for the runes?"**_

 _ **This happen everyday until nearly a year had passed. It was easier to deal with Meghan's absence when you were trying to save yourself from being hexed or cursed by those damn mummies! But alone in his room, late at night, when he could FEEL her around him. He wept. He was a strong man, one that would not show outwardly that he missed her, but when he was alone he broke down. It was on the night of her birthday that Alan found him sobbing.**_

 _ **"Dear boy..what is the matter?"**_

 _ **Severus hadn't even heard the door open, he tried to wave it off "Sand."**_

 _ **Alan sat down on the bed and patted his back "Tell me about her.."**_

 _ **"What makes you think it's a girl sir?" Severus asked.**_

 _ **"Because like you my heart was stolen many years ago. She was the love of my life, and I lost her because of my stupidness. She married my best friend, and I have been stuck watching her live a happy life since." Alan said with a weak smile.**_

 _ **"It's nothing like that sir, it's not romantic. She's my..was my..IS my best friend. She's mad at me.." he said frowning. Even though he was nearly 19 he felt like a told the older man of his parents, the abuse, the drinking. Then of Meghan and their friendship, then what his father had done, and finally his fear of losing Meghan completely. She'd be nearing the end of her sixth year soon and he knew when she left Hogwarts she'd finally be able to find love and wouldn't have time for him even if she did forgive him. This too was all laid on the table his heart on his sleeve.**_

 _ **"Well, stupid boy, it's obvious what you must do." David strutted into the room then and snorted as he sat down by the fire.**_

 _ **"Sir?" Severus looked confused.**_

 _ **"You idiot, GO TO HER!" he spat.**_

 _ **"But I can't, I have to study, I need to learn to help the order!"**_

 _ **"Oh stop with this greater good bullshit! Dumbledore has never done anything that didn't benefit himself. Why do you think we keep turning down his offer to make us professors?!" David said.**_

 _ **"I wasn't aware you knew of Albus.." Severus said frowning.**_

 _ **"How did you think we knew of you?" Alan stated.**_

 _ **Severus was silent then and David got up smacking him in the back of the head, "Listen to me boy, don't turn away from pureness, don't let Albus and his dark bruding way make you think you have to forgo your friends or even your love , to make this war easier. People are giving up EVERYTHING for this damn war that's brewing and someone as young as you should not have to! We older folk know of loss of pain, you kids shouldn't have to go through it at your age. He's manipulated peoples lives just like he always does. WHO DO YOU THINK FOUND TOM RIDDLE?!"**_

 _ **"Do you mean to tell me .."**_

 _ **"YES , Albus SaintDumbledore BROUGHT the very monster whose trying to destroy this world TO THAT SCHOOL!" David yelled but Alan frowned "David calm down.."**_

 _ **"I never knew.." Severus said frowning.**_

 _ **"Whose the potions master now ..at Hogwarts?" Alan asked.**_

 _ **"Horace Slughorn as far as i know sir," he started.**_

 _ **A snort, a grunt , then "I will handle this." came from David and he left the room in a huff "What's he planning?"**_

 _ **"He and Slughorn are old friends..well not friends but let's just say they have a shared interest in collecting things." Alan said.**_

 _ **When David returned he sat back down "It's settled. You'll study under us until the start of term next year, then you'll return to Hogwarts under Slughorn, though merlin knows you'll not learn anything from that old fool!"**_

 _ **Severus felt his heart lighten. He was going home.**_

Meghan had thrown herself into her books, she'd finished reading nearly all of the school work and had done nothing but study for owls her whole year. When testing was done, she sighed and flopped on her bed. It was the end of school and she'd be glad to get back to Spinners End. Odd how she thought of it as home. She'd forgiven him, though she was mad she had come to somehow know he was doing something for this damn war that she had now discovered was bound to happen. Rumors were far to many for anyone to ignore. even at Hogwarts.

Flopping down on the bed, she wondered what he was doing. Out of pure curiosty she took out the journal, she hadn't opened it in months. She ran her fingers over the cover, then took out her quil and opened it.

 _ **He knew he couldn't go to Spinners end. he needed to go to Malfoy Manor. He didn't want her to know what he was going to be doing until the start of term. he lay on his bed and took out the book, he hadn't tried to write in it for months. Taking his quil he waited..waited..then finally wrote.**_

 _ **"I'm coming home princess."**_

The words came forth, she hadn't even realized they appeared until she blinked from her absent minded staring at the blank page. She gasp, taking in the words and letting them seep into her mind. Home? here? no..should she write him?

She chewed her lip. closed and reopened it book a hundred times before sighing and taking the quil

"About bloody time."

that was the last time either of them wrote in the journals.

 **A/N this is short, but i need to go to bed, I will get to the next chapter soon but as far as the two men, i'd like to say that yes one is David Bowie and the other Alan Rickman. I know they may not be like the two in this story, but I had to somehow bring them in as nothing more than an honorary role. Rest in peace Our beloved Goblin King and Half blood prince. Our wands still shine for you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

 **A/N OK FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS HERE! this will be the start of the romance, it is in three parts due to the war and many things happening. Also i'm aware that many must be confused as to how she is suddenly in 7th year, i'll break it down. 3rd year was his last year, then her fourth was spent with him in spinners end. 5th was the beginning of the book, which i think i might have confused you guys in one chapter then posting the next without so much as explaining. but anyway she's in 7th now. ALSO please forgive me, i said he was 19 where she was 16 which isn't right. he would be 20 so forgive the confusion. now on the romance! or anger in meg's case.**

 **Chapter 8: Within your eyes.**

 _"So you're telling me you're going to what? just show up and apologize to her?" Lucious shook his head and sighed "Severus, you can't just act as if nothing has happen."_

 _"I know this, but what am I suppose to do?" he said running a hand through his hair._

 _"Perhaps you should approach this like anything else. It's simple. Write her a letter and explain things so that once you're back at school it won't be so difficult?" his brother said._

 _"No..a letter seems most..less personal.." Severus said._

 _"Dear Merlin can't you make up your mind?! You sit here and tell me not a year ago she's nothing but a friend now you're saying a letter isn't personal enough?" he sighed._

 _"Lucious, i.." he swallowed hard and stood beginning to pace "I don't understand all of this, but something tells me that..that i can't just be 'friends' with her anymore."_

 _The blond snorted and put a hand on Severus' shoulder "About bloody time you realized that."_

 _Severus waited patiently. He stood behind the teachers table in the Great Hall, he'd been told that his quarters were being shared with the Head girl and Head boy. He wondered who'd they chosen this year? He turned to listen to the conversations of the teachers, waiting for the students to arrive on the train. Meghan and the others were being brought by Hagrid to the castle via portkey. He shifted nervously at the thought of seeing her again. She was seventeen..He had missed alot of her school adventures because of his own foolishness. He wondered if apologizing would be enough? When he cast his eyes up, he saw the doors opening "Ah here she comes now, I hear she beat out you Severus in number of OWLS last year."_

 _Dumbledore and his stupid hat. He couldn't see! Finally as the man leaned over, his breath caught. The sight before him was not that of the child he'd once known but of a young woman who was smiling at the teachers, he backed up farther into the shadows. "Now now Severus, go see your old friend!" Horace said shooing the boy out from behind the table and giving him a friendly shove down the aisle Meghan and the others were coming up._

 _She stopped short and stared. His heart was racing "Lo." he said shifting again._

 _She nodded to him and came up close "I will not cause a scene here because I'm head girl. but when I get you alone so help me.."_

 _He swallowed hard.._

 _She was mad. Oh was she ever mad. He could feel it sweeping off her in waves as she watched him . Her eyes flashed with fire , pure anger was lidden beneath those lashes. He nodded and turned "Before you berate me with your hatred and anger, I'd like the time to explain. Perhaps after the sorting?"_

 _He didn't look at her but he could feel a shift in her motions and attitude "Perhaps."_

 _He waited, he knew she'd find him if she wanted answers, but the library was not the place for this. He paced outside the great hall while the others ate and laughed. She seemed to do neither one. Eli and Natalie as well sat at the apparentice tables, along with none other than Remus Lupin. This was of course Natalie's last year as well as Meghans .So they were all back together. He snorted. Something Remus said made Meghan laugh, and Severus clenched his fists. Hadnt she said he was nothing but a friend?! He growled, then caught Remus' eyes. The boy WINKED at him! How dare he. He once again spoke to Meghan in a hush whisper and her eyes shot up to find his dark ones. She nodded and got up to leave. How she'd managed to get approval to sit with all of them was beyond him, but it wasn't until he left that she sat down at the table. He snorted, she didn't want anything to do with him. But he was damn sure about to show her she WAS going to listen to him. He waited until she came out into the corridor, but all words left him, she was stunning. His heart skipped several beats, and his throat felt blocked._

 _"You wanted to speak with me Severus?" she asked tilting her head and placing her hands behind her back._

 _"Yes..somewhere you may yell at me to be sure.." he said clearing his throat._

 _She waved a hand to the doors and followed him outside, they walked to the lake in silence, but once he turned he saw a wand at his face "HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AND THEN THAT STUPID BOOK SHOWS UP AND YOU ACT AS IF YOU'RE SOMEONE ELSE! YOU HAD ME THINKING SOMEONE WAS OUT TO GET ME. I WALKED THESE HALLS LIKE A GHOST THESE PAST THREE YEARS AND DID YOU CARE? NO! YOU DIDN'T SO MUCH AS ASK LUCIOUS ABOUT ME EVEN WHEN YOU SPOKE TO HIM AND DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE I BEAT THE TRUTH OUT OF HIM. HE TOLD ME YOU RAN TO EGYPT AND AFTER EVERYTHING DO YOU THINK I CARED? DO YOU THINK I SPENT MY LAST YEAR WORRIED ABOUT YOU? DO YOU?_

 _He swallowed hard and backed up a bit, his heart was breaking "no."_

 _"Then you're a bigger fool than i thought. I cared, i nearly went out of my mind thinking of things that happen to you. From that pathetic evil monster catching you, to ...Merlin only knows what! I cried myself to sleep every bloody night on that couch while i was at Spinners end, the fact your clothes were still there didn't help because i wore them JUST TO HAVE YOUR SMELL NEAR ME. Eli thought it was disgusting but you know what? It helped me sleep. I didn't sleep in fifth year because i couldn't think of being anywhere but on that damn couch next to you! You took my bloody heart when you left Severus Snape, you took my friendship and crushed it along with that same heart." she panted and wiped her cheeks, He stood silent then something inside of his mind, his heart and his soul clicked together, just looking at her he had become aware that he was, in love with Meghan Stone. A small smile slipped to his lips, he hadn't expected this, but then again it wasn't something he rebuked either._

 _"Please..allow me to explain myself." he said moving closer to her and slowly lifting his hand to brush her tears away with his thumb. "After I got word that the ministry had finally broken through my father's wards, I spoke with Dorin. He told me of the things my father had done, the ..their death was his fault Meg. He killed my mother then himself. He beat her, every day for nearly 21 years i watched this. He used me as a punching bag when she was to weak for him to abuse, i have the scars to prove it. However this doesn't explain anything except that..i was scared."_

 _She snorted "You're not afraid of anything Severus.."_

 _He smiled and shook his head "I was afraid of losing you."_

 _She started to speak, but he put a finger to her lips "Let me finish love."_

 _She arched a brow but sat down and he followed, "I watched Dorin's memories, and when i saw that all my father had done was beat my mother even when i was at school, it became an immediate question if i would turn out like him. I was scared of getting closer to you or infact anyone and hurting them. But i just realized something, something that everyone has been trying to tell me all these years."_

 _"What?" she asked turning to look at him._

 _"I'd rather die than hurt you. Your anger and shouting..my mother yelled and cursed in her state of drunkeness and he'd hit her. But the only thing going through my mind while you yelled was just damn scary you are." he said smiling her way._

 _She giggled, and cleared her throat "well..yea...I'm not scared of you."_

 _He snorted and leaned closer to her "You're about as frightening as a new born kitten at times love."_

 _She hit his shoulder and frowned "I can be very angry at times and scary! besides I grew up around you and your evil demon of the dungeon act. I KNOW how to act scary."_

 _He chuckled and pushed a tendril of her hair away from her face and behind her ear "Even after I realized that I could not stay away ...well i couldn't write you by owl. You know of the dark lord and his..well his plans. The owls are being watched, and so are pure bloods. No i am not a pure blood however I am from a wizarding family that was thought to be prestine. When I was approached by him, he offered me wealth, power, glory, women.."_

 _Meghan flinched "D..Did you take it?"_

 _"I asked him to allow me time to get my families affairs in order. I ran." he said pulling his knees up and sighing "I had to leave. Lucious made excuses for me, but in return he had to take the mark."_

 _A gasp came from Meghan then._

 _"Don't be alarmed sweetheart, he isn't dark. He is a spy. but do not let this go any farther than myself and you. He had to do this to ensure his families safety. Cissy is pregnant." He said leaning back on the ground and looking up._

 _"I know, i went to see her this summer but i couldn't stay long. He said I couldn't stay very long because there were people coming. It kinda hurt because i thought he didn't want me around.." she whispered_

 _Severus sat up and shook his head "Luc loves you Meghan, never doubt that, but Voldemort has powers, powers that no one has. He can see into others minds and infact their very heart and soul. He would know if Lucious was harboring a muggle born and he'd kill him and cissy. It wasn't that he didn't want you there, he's trying to protect alot of people and it infact is ruining his life.."_

 _"I know only of what I have been told by Remus. Lily and James are trying to have a child..or so remus said, though i do not wish to assume he's there when they try..." she said sighing_

 _Something Lucious said came to the front of his mind, he cursed, "Listen to me, this year isn't..going to be a happy one. We have to plan, we need a strategy against this war and infact we need to begin making as much potion as humanly possible. There's going to be alot of pain, alot of hurt and alot of death if we aren't ready for it."_

 _"I'll do my best to help you, I've taken over for you in the mornings brewing, but i'm not as good as you are." she said blushing._

 _He smiled and shook his head "You're as good as. Never doubt yourself."_

 _She frowned and looked up at him "Why didn't you write me? I mean I get that you were scared of hurting me but..still..the book..?"_

 _He coughed and sighed "Well..that was me wanting to make sure you were safe."_

 _"And find out about my love life.." she said with a smirk._

 _"I never!" he frowned but she raised a brow_

 _"Doust thou remember a certain time in which you asked me if i had feelings for the werewolf?" she asked crossing her arms._

 _His time to blush "Well. i was bored."_

 _"Ah huh, the answers still the same. NO i am not dating and NO i harbor no romantic feelings for anyone." She said shaking her head._

 _"Alright so i was a bit jealous, " he said frowning._

 _"A bit? the glares you were giving Remus ten minutes ago could have killed him if they were daggers!" she said laughing._

 _"Could you blame me? He was sitting by my future wife," he snapped._

 _"Really? I don't remember a proposal..." she said frowning._

 _"Oh come off it, you said you wanted me ," he was cut off by her hugging him. He was frowning_

 _"I was kidding Severus."_

 _"About what? Not remembering or the proposal?" he asked frowning. He hadnt honestly stopped._

 _"Um both? or rather the first?" she blushed._

 _"So you DO want to marry me?" he asked smirking "I knew i was devilishly handsom.."_

 _She cut him off again with a finger point "Oh now you have seriously been spending to much time with Luc."_

 _He chuckled and drew her close to him "Does this mean you forgive me?"_

 _She was silent then stared down at the ring on his finger, the present she'd sent to him his last day of school, she fingered the ring and smiled "Maybe."_

 _"Maybe?!" he drew in a breath and frowned._

 _"Depends, there's a couch. you know. and i think you're getting a headache."_

 _He grinned and pulled her up, running back into the castle he didn't bother to even look for the others as he slipped into their small room in the library and pulled her down on the couch "Much better." he breathed softly as his arms went around her._

 _"I do believe we need a bigger couch," she giggled._

 _"You've grown up..." he whispered , his dark eyes catching her blue ones._

 _"Well yes people tend to do that Severus," she said arching a brow._

 _He said nothing, he didn't have to, her eyes shown with nothing but pure joy, and his revalation earlier only came to a head again. He LOVED this woman. He infact probably always had, even in her first year when she was always following him around and wanting to start arguments about certain things that didn't make since. He chuckled and pulled her closer waving a hand to extend the cushions so that she could have more room. Not a great deal more mind you as he wanted her close to him._

 _"You wear the ring," she whispered as she laced her fingers with his._

 _"I never take it off," he said softly._

 _"I wanted you to have something from me..you by chance didn't look inside the stone did you?" she asked._

 _He furrowed his brow and brought their hands closer, the stone swirled different colors but mostly green and red. he tilted his head and memories began to slip around the fog inside it's depths, ending on their kiss. He felt a rush of heat in his cheeks, then sighed a happy sigh and pulled her even closer. Most would consider this a sexual postion, her leg between his, his face gently nuzzling her neck, but he wanted to be as close to this woman as humanly possible without over stepping his boundaries. They hadn't even spoke of love or romance, so the thought of making love to her here on this couch was not even a thought in his mind. He merely wanted to end where she began. "Thank you."_

 _"For what?" she asked in a whisper._

 _"For never letting me forget I have a reason to live.." he whispered softly, kissing her forehead._

 _"Severus?"_

 _"Yes Princess?"_

 _"You're forgiven.."_

 _He smiled_

 _"But if you ever leave me again I'm going to make you rue the day you ever met me."_

 _"You've no worries of that Meghan, I will not ever leave your side again."_

 _And with those words, the pair drifted off to sleep. To hell with Prince, to hell with the school, she was in his arms, and all the world was calm._

 _"They look so damn adorable.."_

 _"It's about bloody time. I was beginning to worry about those two."_

 _"I knew it would be like this, of course I was worried, but they love each other to much to kill each other.."_

 _"I'm not so sure of that..I mean..have you seen her mad mate?"_

 _"Of course I have, she's my best friend after all, have you ever spoke ill of Severus around her? believe me, it's akin to having a volcano erupt in your face with all those red curls rushing at you!"_

 _"You're a werewolf..how could you ever be afraid of a tiny girl?"_

 _"This from a mermaid?"_

 _"Ouf!"_

 _"Shut up jones.."_

 _"Sorry love,"_

 _A chuckle._

 _"What the bloody hell are you three doing and why did you wake us up?" this came from the male on the couch, the female beside him still wrapped in his arms and he didn't intend to let her go anytime soon._

 _"Well considering it's morning I'd say that you two needed to get up. It's noon mate, and we all missed you at breakfast Dumbledore sent us to find you and of course Remus thought this was the only option. I thought perhaps you two had killed each other, but " Eli shrugged and chuckled._

 _"Well tell the old fool we're fine, we'll get up when we damn well want to and shut the hell up Jones. " he said snuggling down on the couch more._

 _"Severus, you have to let her eat.." Remus said smirking_

 _"Nothing but sleep has occured you perverted werewolf, damn do you think that i would ravish the girl the first night back?" Severus growled._

 _"So you intend on ravishing me further in the year Severus?" asked a groggy Meghan, which caused Natalie to begin laughing with a snort._

 _His face turned red "That is not what I meant and you know it."_

 _She winked at him and sighed as she moved closer to him "But Sev come on..it's been so lonnng."_

 _"I think it's time we leave.." Eli said turning and pointing to the door, Remus merely shook his head "Nice act Meghan."_

 _"I taught her that you know.." Natalie said giggling._

 _"No doubt about that brat!" Severus said with a swallowed groaned then a chuckle as they left "That was rather brilliant."_

 _"Well, I don't even know how to flirt but they seemed to take it as it was time to leave so," she yawned and stretched and he watched the cieling during this not because he was effected but because her shirt had risen to expose her navel and he wasn't about to take liberties and look._

 _"We should go get some food, and you should see your room. I forgot you're now in the head girl dorms. We are there as well. Albus added on to it , to allow the apprentices a seperate place to sleep other than there masters quaters." he said_

 _"Well as long as I don't have to deal with that idiot they chose for head boy alone. He's an troll i tell you. And he looks at me funny..." meghan said shivering._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked frowning as he looked down at her._

 _"I dunno, last year he was asking me out and i kept saying no because i don't want to date while i'm still in school. he got mad and jerked me behind the bleachers of the quidditch pitch and when Eli came to stop him, he only said he was trying to show me something. But then he kept staring and giving me these looks. he's aweful , his breath always smells of rotten eggs, i've never seen him without dirt on his face and i don't think he bathes much. His odor is insane nasty. How he got head boy is honestly beyond me.," she said shaking her head. He frowned and sat up, getting up and pulling her with him, he linked their fingers without so much as a second thought. He moved down the corridors with her laughing softly behind hiim._

 _Once they were standing in front of the huge painting that lead to the common room, he spoke the password and entered. Moving into the nicely furnished room, he infact was accosted with the sight of the male in question. He sneered. A troll was being nice..this boy was anything but horrid. Severus could smell him from the door._

 _"You, what's your name?" Severus asked growling._

 _"Justin..Justin Bex." he said putting his cup down "hello pussy cat." he'd seen Meghan and grinned._

 _Severus dropped her hand and came within an inch of the boy, his dark form towering over the smaller one. HIs eyes bore holes into Justin's as he sneered "That is my finace' if you so much as LOOK her way again I will make you rue the day you ever got accepted into Ravenclaw. You pathetic excuse for human , get up to the showers so that we no longer smell your stench!"_

 _Meghan crossed her arms as the boy raced away and then laughed harder than she had in ages, Severus snorted and came back glaring "What is so funny?"_

 _"Oh please ..don't even give me that act, I'm not afraid of you." she said raising a brow._

 _He smirked and jerked forward, pushing her against the wall, capturing her arms and pressing them above her head "even now?"_

 _"Nope. Try again."_

 _He came closer, breaths mingled, noses touching._

 _"Now?"_

 _"Hardly...infact I do believe it's making me anything but ..scared.."_

 _He pulled back looking worried and she burst out laughing so hard she was holding her side._

 _"Oh my merlin the look on your face!"_

 _He frowned "What exactly was that?"_

 _"Oh come on Severus, do you think I believed for one minute you'd kiss me or even take liberties with me? It's YOU we're talking about here. Besides you don't scare me, never could never will," she took his hand and his face softened "i'm sorry."_

 _She laughed softly and hugged him, "Oh I enjoyed it never the less. To see you try to even remotely act like you were interested in me was amusing."_

 _He frowned "I did call you my finace'"_

 _"well yes and I am right? I mean kinda, besides you haven't asked yet," she said smiling_

 _"Ah yes, forgot chocolate cake.." he chuckled and smiled. She sighed happily and turned to start to her room but he caught her hand and pulled her back to his chest._

 _"What? Is something wrong?" she asked_

 _"You said i'd never kiss you," he said wrapping his arms around her waiste._

 _"well you wouldn't, i mean we have kissed before but that was when we were kids.." she said chuckling._

 _"Ah, then let me remind you,"_

 _in a breath he had her against the wall again, this time it felt different for Meghan, he was serious "Severus wha.."_

 _He put a thumb to her lips, tracing the lower one and watching it part slowly, her heart beat sped up and a smile formed on his lips "I believe it's time I return the favor from the ball."_

 _he lowered his head, their breaths mingled again, his hand slipped down her side and came to a stop at her waiste once more. He brushed his lips with hers, she inhaled sharply. He grinned inwardly but didn't let it show, he was concentracting. he moved his body closer to hers, her hands on his chest, she could feel his heart beating like a drum. When he caught her eyes, he saw that she was waiting, waiting for that moment in time when their lips met again. And he allowed her to wait, a moment more, before closing his eyes and gently letting their lips meet again. He took her gasp into his mouth and gave a slow groan, she tasted of coffee, where she had had coffee he did not know, but he loved the taste of it. Her smell was lavender and vanilla and it made his head spin. He gently moved his lips over hers. It wasnt a adult kiss, nor was it a childish one, it was a kiss that spoke of emotions and love. He poured every ounce of himself into it, letting his lips dance over hers gently until he felt her give and kiss him back. That was when the second groan came and he pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss so that they had little breath and even littler room. He breathed through his nose, trying to keep a steady head on his shoulders as it went on. this kiss lasted much longer than the one at the dance, it didn't spark confusion in him because he already knew he loved her. But he was sure she was confused as hell. She wavered on her feet, and he smiled against her lips. Unaffected huh? He pulled back, only a inch, let her breath, and kissed her gently once more. Another gasp, he chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers._

 _"Now then, don't doubt my art of persasion again little minx," he said running a finger under her chin then lifting her head to allow their eyes to meet. Hers were stormy blue, her lips red and full from their kissing. Merlin he wanted to kiss her again, but he couldn't be so open about his feelings just yet. He kissed her forehead and pulled away slowly, she braced herself against the wall and watched him walk up to his room. Her fingers slipped to her lips, what the hell had just happen?_

Meghan sat on her bed. Doing nothing, just staring. What had happen down stairs running a marathon inside her mind. That kiss..holy merlin that kiss. She'd never wanted to kiss anyone in her life. She'd kissed him before yes, but that was different , after he left she took notice to none of the males and simply studied, but that kiss down stairs had her mind racing. How the hell was she to look at him after that?

She swallowed and waved a hand, her clothes flew into their drawers , pictures of herself and severus hung on the walls, along with her and eli and lone picture of herself and remus was on her dresser because it was rather small. She rubbed a hand over her face and heard a knock "Hey, you alright?"

Remus came in and frowned at her deress "What's happen?"

"He KISSED me.." she said looking down at the ground.

"Severus? Is that a bad thing?" he asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Remus come on think about this logically for a moment..."

He blinked.

"HES MY BEST FRIEND! FRIENDS DON"T KISS LIKE THAT!" she said groaning and laying back on the bed.

Moments passed and she felt him hovering over her

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked frowning

"Well, in theory i'm about to kiss you, and we'll see if you kiss back.." he said lowering his head, but she shoved him away and climbed off the bed "Remus Lupin get the hell out of my room! I will never kiss you..."

"Ah..that was simple." he stood and grinned.

She relaxed "It was a bloody test?"

"Indeed, now explain. You pushed me away, but did he give you time to push him away down stairs?"

"yes.."

"Then you wanted him to kiss you." he said patting her head.

"But I..wait no..no i didn't.."

"Then you'd have acted like you did with me just now and pushed him away. Meghan think about this dear. You two have been dancing around each other for years, you have feelings for him, i suggest exploring them. No , don't rush, just..let things flow. Don't say no, i mean to say don't jump in bed with him, but i highly doubt Severus would even consider that considering he'd murder himself before hurting you, but still..maybe you should give it a chance to grow into something other than friendship," he kissed her cheek "I love you pet, always will but don't make me nearly kiss you again. I've never felt so sick in my life." she hit him gently as he walked out laughing.

So this feeling was..what? Like? love? She didn't know what love was..she didn't think..not that sort of love..oh merlin she needed her big brother...but she couldn't go to Lucious now..She sighed and slid down the wall.

By supper time, she'd finally came from her room, the common room was silent, and she was glad, she made her way to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Looking at the Apprentice table, she caught Severus' eyes and he smiled. She blushed and began eating.

Once the meal was over, she hurried back to her room. She wasn't sure why she was so scared or nervous, but she couldn't face him yet. A knock came and then the door opened "Princess?" Oh merlin...

"What?" she whispered with her back to him.

"Are ..are you ok?" he asked softly

"i'm fine.." she said inhaling a breath.

"I don't think so.." he said with a frown, he sat down behind her on the bed "I'm..sorry if i over stepped my borders this morning. I won't do it again.."

She exhaled a breath she'd kept pent up and turned he looked as though he lost his best friend. She smiled "You didn't..i guess i'm just.."

"Nervous? Shy? a little scared?"

She nodded

"So am I.." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, it's just..well first your coming back and then that kiss..its all a bit much to take in at once.." she said chuckling

"I'm sorry, i should have been more considerate of your feelings. after all last night you wanted to kill me and this morning i accosted you.." he said shaking his head.

"It wasn't as though i didnt enjoy it.." she whispered.

"You did?" he asked arching a brow.

She nodded.

"Well..thats..good." he whispered.

"I wouldn't..be opposed to it happening again..in the future.." she said

"Y..You wouldn't?"

She shook her head.

"alright.." he cleared his throat. So he was going to have to woo her? Right..how did one woo someone..he inhaled a shakey breath and it was then she realized he was just as nervous as she was "it's ok."

He turned to look at her "what?"

"It's ok..if you didn't mean anything by that kiss we can just go back to being best frie.." he shut her up with another slow kiss, this one not as hard as the one this morning, but one that was made to show he meant he wanted her.

"oh.." she whispered as he drew back

"Indeed.." he said with a smile.

"I um.."

"Mm?" he said brushing her hair from her face.

"I'd like to..t..take this slow. I will not risk losing our friendship.."

He smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So friends first? repair what..we had then..."

"then we'll see," he said kissing her forehead "No rush."

She hugged him.

 **A/N please no flames. I know you all wanted romance, and i did BEGIN their romance, so give it time to mature.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**_

 _ **A/N : Not much to say except thanks for being patient with me. I'm trying to write as much as i can this week so that next week you guys will have something to read. I have to plan ahead for these chapters because honestly i haven't thought how to do this war but please bare with me ok? if you don't like how i do things, please do not leave flames. Just stop reading. Thank you ;;;**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Don't tell me it's not worth dying for**_

 _Weeks flew by, and soon Halloween had drawn closer. Severus yawned and groaned as he leaned back against the couch. His work with Slughorn was stupid, he already knew everything the man was teaching him, but he didn't care. he was with Meghan. The girl in question was now asleep beside him, he figured she would be as she had just as much work as he did if not more. He sighed as he saw the stress lines on her face. He shifted and let her lay down with her head on his leg, he hated how this was affected everyone. The threat of war loomed closer each day, muggles kept dying as well as muggle borns. He eyed Meghan protectively and clenched his jaws, he'd done as much research into spells as he could without drawing attention to himself. he only thing he could think of was a cloaking spell. But Voldemort would see through that. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Potter had come to him last week, he'd saught out his friendship and his help. Shaking his head he couldn't help remember the look on the males face._

 _:::_ _ **Flash Back::**_

 _ **"You're the one that told Remus about Peter?" James asked looking at Severus oddly.**_

 _ **"I am." Severus said leaning against the wall of the castle.**_

 _ **"Why?" Potter asked "We were never nice to you, my God Severus you had every right to let Peter betray us."**_

 _ **"Because Potter, as much as I disliked you in school, I grew up. My best friend is a muggle born, she's more important to me than anyone in this world, and her friend happens to be Remus Lupin. Who is also one of your best friends if i am not mistaken. How could I let someone close to her have a friend hurt and stand by knowing I could have stopped it?" Severus said.**_

 _ **"You're acting like we never tried to kill you.." James said**_

 _ **"Ah, yes well, Remus and myself have mutual respect for each other, and we share a common goal, plus there's Meghan. It's in the past James. I'm not saying we'll be best friends, but we can be allies against this war and it's creators. The best I can offer you is the knowledge that I know some things in this war that most do not, but i will not betray my source of information." Severus said.**_

 _ **"Understood. All I ask is that you help, I have been told to take my family into hiding..We are making Sirius our secret keeper, but ...I'm worried this is not the right thing to do.." he said running a hand over his face.**_

 _ **"Alas I can not tell you what to do about that Potter, I will tell you this, there is a prophecy.."**_

 _ **Severus explained everything Lucious had told him, but never giving James the source of information. He told him that it spoke of a child that would stand up to the dark lord and be his down fall.**_

 _ **"How do we stop it..? He'll kill us to get to Harry.."**_

 _ **"Harry?" Severus arched a brow.**_

 _ **"Yes.." he blushed "We found out recently we're having a child. It's to early to ..to assume it's a boy but i'd like a boy..you know an heir.."**_

 _ **Severus snorted "purebloods.." he sighed and shook his head. Lucious had already told him he was having a male, and given him the name of Draco.**_

 _ **Severus sighed and looked at the male "We have to find a way to cloak your family. A strong cloak that even if he finds you he won't be able to break. I..have an idea but i'm not sure this is going to work. How much do you know of dillusions?"**_

 _ **"You mean like a fake illusion?" James asked.**_

 _ **"Well yes but it's infact you standing there. The dark lord will see you die, you and lily..and i'm assuming if his sources are correct..harry."**_

 _ **"So wait we'd all die?!" James asked**_

 _ **"No, Voldemort would SEE you die, but it would simply be an dillusion. once he is gone you'd be taken from the country and kept safe until we could find a way to kill him and his followers."**_

 _ **"I..I don't know..let me speak to Lily and we'll let you know.." James said.**_

 _ **Severus merely nodded.**_

 _ **::end flash back::**_

 _Now , as he looked back, he sighed. He wasn't sure if this would even work with how strong Voldemort had become, and Dumbledore wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it. He just sat with his twinkling eyes and let it happen while safely behind his desk at this damn school. He rubbed his face and another fear struck him. This was Meg's last year. Next year she'd be out of this protected school and on her own. He frowned. What if Voldemort found her? He tensed, then growled._

 _"You know, it's hard to sleep with you being so uptight," came Meg's voice as she lifted her head and looked at him with tired eyes_

 _"I'm sorry Princess..i have alot on my mind," he said brushing her hair back._

 _"head ache?" she asked yawning._

 _He merely nodded and she pushed the books and parchment away and pulled him down beside her on the couch "Sleep Severus.." she whispered snuggling close to him and closing her eyes once more. He did just that._

"Miss Stone, A word please.." came the voice of Professor Mcgonagal as she moved out of Transfiguration class. She stopped and walked back to the desk "Yes ma'am?"

"I know you have always been on that doutted on potions, but I was wondering if you would like a apprenticeship in Transfiguration this next year? It would be four years under me, then four years teaching first second third and fourth years. Your first four years will end with an exam of course, and if you pass then you'll become something of a substutie for me. I'll grade you on your performace . You'll need to learn how to become an Animagus but that won't be to hard for you. The next three years I'd like you to take an apprenticeship until defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures and a history of magic. Eleven years is rather a long time to be a apprentice, and i understand if you say no. Of course you may date, as long as it does not begrudge your learning."

"I..Are you serious?" Meghan asked with a smile.

"Indeed, I have already spoke to Severus about this, to get his advice, you're the only one in this class that shows interest in it, and he infact has already stated that he'd love the company since he also will be here along with Mr Jones and Natalie. She of course , under professor plank iin care of magical creatures."

Meghan hugged the older woman hard then "YES! A million times yes! How ..how long do i have before having to become and animagus?"

Minerva blinked and then looked down "well, you'll have a year or two, since of course you'll only be observing me in the first few years of your apprenticeship."

Meghan nodded "Then i'd love to!"

She ran to the common rooms and spoke the pass word, she flew up the stairs and found Severus' door open, she jumped into his arms as she ran inside. He went back a bit, but caught her in a chuckle "Well someone's happy."

"Minvera asked me to apprentice under her!" Meghan said happily.

"Did she? well are you taking it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know! of course I am!" she said hugging him again. He laughed and kissed her head "I'm glad you're happy princess."

Remus knocked then and they turned his face was dark and his eyes low "Remus? what's happen?" Severus knew it had to be bad.

"They..they found the Prewetts Severus.."

"Fabian? Gideon?..."

"Both..dead.." Remus whispered.

Meghan didn't know them, but she frowned "What's this mean Severus?"

"It means his forces are stronger than we suspected..we need to get to Albus Remus.." Severus kissed Meghan's head "Stay here..i'll be back."

"No, if this has something to do with you, then i'm coming. I won't be left in the dark when you're in danger." she said shaking her head.

"Remus.."

"Meg..you aren't old enough to be in the order.."

"Remus i don't care about this damn order, nor if i join or not, but if he's going to be there risking his life, i'm damn well going to know what he's doing and when. I will NOT have secrets between us anymore and I refuse to allow this.."

Remus shot Severus a look, and he nodded "She's right, no more secrets. follow us princess."

They lead her down toward the dungeons, then turned and went down a long corridor. A door stood there with a large golden Phoenix upon it "Wolfsbane." remus said. the door shimmered and he walked inside.

Severus blushed and walked to the door next "Meghan."

She arched a brow as he walked through holding her hand "I'm your password?"

"the door asked us our greatest weakness.." he whispered without looking at her. She giggled and linked their fingers. They moved up a stair well and came into a huge room with several chairs . There were already members there and Albus was sitting behind a huge desk shaking his head

"Severus.." he said as he finally caught sight of them.

"Albus.."

"She can't be here..she's to young!" came a shout from the room and Meghan rolled her eyes "I'm not trying to join BLACK i'm here because I will not allow Severus to be in danger. I want to know what the hell is going on because i can HELP."

He snorted but calmed down and sat back down beside of james potter.

She sighed and moved to sit down, Severus joining her. Dumbledore eyed them, and then stood "We have all heard the latest in this war, the ministry is doing it best to find his followers, but i am afraid there is more bad news.."

They waited.

"He's starting to bring dark creatures into his side, Giants have already been seen heading toward the wizarding villages..but that isn't all...he's recruiting werewolves."

All eyes turned to Remus.

"NO." Meghan stood and glared "You want him to spy?!"

"He could be an assest Miss Stone.." Dumbledore said.

"And he'd be in danger! Do we not HAVE spies already Albus?" Severus said with fever, which made even Sirius blink in wonder. When had Snape began to care?

"We do..but more."

"No, Albus Severus is right, it's to risky, they'd never accecpt Remus , not with Peter already there. It's be to risky. " James said.

"What choice do we have ? We need to know who is on the dark side of this war," Albus said.

"I'll go.." Severus said but he was pulled down "The hell you will! NO" Meghan added and sighed "May I suggest something?"

She was given leave to stand and did "I don't know a great deal about this war, but i know that the first thing we must do is stop the Giants, if we can do this then a big part of his army will be dispursed. Now I do know that they aren't smart beings, and they do not have patience for talking, their biggest weakness is however that they crave power. Expecially amongst the males. The females are ..well a rather different subject. They tend to want to bred with anything that moves.." she said shivering "If they are heading toward villages they need to be stopped , so i suggest the ministry and the order send teams in to target them. Their leader firstly as it would then be a fight amonst the others who would become ruler. In their onset of fighting amonst themselves , you attack head on and destroy them."

The room was silent, and she blushed as she realized all eyes were on her.

"How do you kill a giant exactly?" Sirius said arching a brow

"Well they aren't immortal. They ..well they have cannabalistic tendencies. They also can not see very well, and with their size, their are rather slow. If one found the right spell..." she figided.

"Sectumsempra..." Severus said softly

"What?" She asked turning.

He sighed "It's a spell I ..created when I was in fourth year..to well..honestly to get revenge on those three." he pointed to the three marauders in the room. "then fifth year came and well..i no longer needed it." a smirk and a blush later the room chuckled.

"Oh stop, " she hissed and turned "How exactly does the spell work? what does it do?"

"Well " he inhaled "It's meant to cause harm to whatever target it hits. Albus may i?" He stood and Albus waved a hand so that a practice dummy appeared near the large dueling area of the room. One Meghan had not seen. Severus flicked his wrist and his wand came out, she hadn't seen his wand before. He never used it, but he flicked his wrist and stepped forward "Sectumsempra!" he called and the light blasted forth and hit it's target, the dummy exploded.

The room was silent. for moments, minutes..then

"YOU WANTED TO USE THAT ON US?!" Remus said standing up looked hurt and now afraid.

"well I did, but as i said in fifth year..i changed my mind.." he cast a look Meghans way and she blushed.

"Oi..when the bloody hell did you get so powerful Snape?" James asked blinking.

"I've always had more power than you Potter, but I never used it because it would be a waste of my time," he said sitting back down "however, this spell will infact do us good. Even if i never got to use it on you three dunder heads." he smirked and Remus relaxed a bit, the room chuckled.

"Very well, we will all practise this spell under Severus' eye. Meghan, I can not allow you to join the order, but your knowledge might come in useful. I also wish to speak with both natalie and Eli, if you can send them to my office later?"

She nodded and her and Severus stood.

"One moment, I haven't finished, we need to discuss how to keep the Potters safe," Albus said softly.

"I won't leave Albus, I refuse to run. Lily is safe with her parents for now, Peter never knew where she lived and they are in a muggle village."

"Yes her parents live near you , am I correct Severus?" Albus asked.

"You are Albus." he said nodding.

"I suggest Godric's Hollow..it's safer there .." Albus said

"I..I will think about it, but for now I need to make sure Lily is happy and not worried all the time. her mother had a bad time while she was pregnant and I do not wish for lily to go through the same troubles.." James said

Albus nodded "Meeting is over, i'll speak to the minister and get actions going toward the giants."

"What about the werewolves Albus? Perhaps I could help..." Remus said softly

"I think not dear boy, as much as I thought you could help before I am now against it in all forms. You along with the Potters must be protected." Albus said.

 _Severus was tired, his body and mind were worn out from all the research he'd done that afternoon and night. He spoke the password and stepped into the common room. Meghan was asleep on the couch in a pair of green pjs bottoms and one of his white button up shirts "little theif." he said chuckling as he moved to the couch._

 _"Sev?" she mummbled as he lifted her up_

 _"hm?" he asked looking down at her_

 _"Just making sure.." she yawned and snuggled into his chest as he carried her to her bed he chuckled and kissed her head "Night princess."_

 _By morning, he knew he could sleep. He'd spent the night writing and reading and drinking coffee. He ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. He jumped slightly as a pair of cold hands slipped over his bare shoulders. he wore his trousers but he'd taken his shirt off due to the heat of the room. "I didn't hear you come in princess, it's to early for you to be up."_

 _She kneeded his shoulder muscles and he groaned softly. She giggled "You're to stressed out Severus."_

 _He sighed and let her work his muscles. Hell he'd be happy to die right now as good as this felt. Meghan was sort of shocked by the muscles. She figured he had boney shoulders but infact he was rather built. She wondered when that had happen? Then again she'd never seen him without a shirt until now. She moved to massage his neck and he leant his head forward. "I need to help Meg..I can't stand knowing people are dieing every day.."_

 _"I know," she whispered and moved around to take his arm "get up."_

 _"Where we going?" he asked in a tired voice_

 _"To bed.." she said moving to his large bed._

 _"Ok.." he said not argueing. she slipped the covers back and pulled him beneath them with her, He instantly pulled her against his chest and yawned into her hair "sorry.." he whispered_

 _"Sleep," she whispered kissing his brow, but he had already fallen._

 _He woke up to singing, he groaned and turned over to see Meghan cleaning his room "what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in here with me?"_

 _She chuckled "well no considering your room looks like a tornado hit it, I decided that you needed sleep and i needed to clean." he groaned and waved a hand, the papers stacked themselves, the books went to the shelves and his clothes into the dirty bin,Newspapers were disentagraded and the empty cups of coffee vanished "Better?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her atop him , her squeling, he laughing. "Hmm, your better than a blanket."_

 _She rolled her eyes and toyed with his hair before running her fingers through it, he groaned again "You do alot of that lately.."_

 _"Sorry, i am not ..well I am not use to getting so much pleasure." he said blushing_

 _"Pleasure? This pleases you?" she asked tilting her head, he nodded she smiled and kept combing her fingers through his hair. This was heaven he thought, he could get use to this._

 _She watched him smile and close his eyes, and bit her lip, she then kissed that smile gently._

 _His eyes shot open and he arched a brow_

 _"Sorry.." she whispered._

 _"Don't be.." he said pulling her closer and kissing her gently. They hadn't kissed since that morning a few months ago, but they had been getting to know each other better. He'd been open with her about his past, not private as he had been before. She in return told him that her parents had offically said she could find a new place to live. Being a wizard to them, was not acceptable._

 _He pulled back and smiled "Thank you."_

 _"For what?" she asked smiling_

 _"For being here? For being the ray of sunlight I needed in these dark times. Just being you is enough.." he whispered, and she blushed "You deserve the best Severus.."_

 _"I have the best right here in my arms Meghan," he said in a serious voice._

 _She smiled again and kissed his lips gently, the door flew open and Remus came in then stopped turned his back and coughed "um..sorry."_

 _"Oh stop over thinking you blasted werewolf, we're both clothed! Nothing happen!' Severus snapped as Meghan sighed and rolled off his chest to allow him to sit up_

 _"Yes well...still. I needed to find you two, and well...this was the logical choice.." he said twitching._

 _Meghan giggled "Remus, Severus had a long night. He was researching. I came in he was half asleep, all we did was sleep. I cleaned his room and was combing his hair, that's all."_

 _"He's shirtless.." Remus said blinking still not turning around._

 _"yes well you're the only one that's going to be complaining about that," Meghan said folding her hands into her lap. Severus nearly choked on the coffee that he'd poured at her statement._

 _Remus coughed "Anyway, I wanted to thank you..both of you..for standing up for me during the meeting."_

 _"You're our friend Lupin, did you expect us to throw you to the wolves..pun intended.." Severus said shaking his head._

 _"Well..yes..infact James and Sirius seem to think i'm already a spy.." Meghan shot up growling_

 _"WHAT?!" the male turned and sighed as he ran his fingers through his sandy hair "they cornered me after the meeting and ask if I had been approached by Voldemort. I said no but i don't think they believe me.."_

 _"Have you?" Severus asked offering the male a cup of coffee._

 _"No. As I told them, I havent been. I don't think they even know I'm a werewolf," he said sighing._

 _"That's not true, Greyback's there," Severus said pulling on a shirt and waving a hand so that an arm chair manifested itself against the wall and Remus sat down. He sighed "Yes i've just learned this.."_

 _"Greyback?" Meghan asked._

 _"Fenis Greyback is the werewolf that bit me when I was a child, he is also ..my alpha." Remus said running a hand over his face._

 _"What do you mean Alpha?" Meghan asked frowning._

 _"In werewolf terms it means he can call me to him during the full moon. Since i lose my human portion of my mind, mooney could infact defect without me even knowing it. I have no control over him when the full moon rises. So i am chained in the dungeons here. It's the only reason I was allowed to come back. Albus suspected they would use me against the order so in order to keep it safe, he ..allowed me to apprentice."_

 _Meghan cursed and glared, Severus narrowed his eyes and stood, "Meghan, do you remember what we discussed in your second year?"_

 _Meghan thought back then turned "The wolfsbane potion?"_

 _"indeed, infact I have heard from Slughorn that it's already been prefected and all we need do is research the ingrediants..," he said._

 _"I um..have a list.." Remus said in a low voice.._

 _"What? Why haven't you brewed it then?" Severus asked sharply._

 _"Severus I do not have the money to afford them. I could ask Albus but..I do not want to look the begger i already am.." he said._

 _Meghan sighed "Remus are you daft? this could very well be the thing that could stop Greyback from getting to you. I want that list."_

 _He was handed a parchment and began writing, soon the list was handed over and Severus arched his brows "This isn't going to be easy.." he took to his books again and Remus merely left feeling as though he'd interfered with their alone time. But Meghan loved when Severus was in research mode. She took went to reading, the potions books he had didn't mention wolfsbane, and after eating a late lunch in the room, she threw the book down and groaned "It doesn't say anything about the potion.."_

 _"I havent much luck here either.." Severus said laying down beside her on the bed._

 _"Do you think the book store in Hogsmeade would have it something?" she asked turning to look at him._

 _He wondered and sighed "We can go there tomorrow and check, but today we need to get up and really get dressed so that they don't think i'm keeping you a prisnor in here."_

 _She giggled and ran a hand up his chest "I wouldn't mind.."_

 _He swatted at her hand and hissed "Minx!"_

 _She laughed as she walked out his door, he merely smirked and lay back down._

 _The following day was Halloween, they had no desire to attend the stupid ball Albus had called for that night, so they first went to Hogsmeade and searched for the book they needed with the directions on how to brew the potion. It took an hour but she finally cried out and waved it in the air "FOUND IT"_

 _Severus checked the ingrediants and made a stop at the towns owlery to order then with a barn owl. The order had said that simple owls such as this looked as though it was only students ordering things from stores in Diagon Alley. After that, they walked down the street together, fingers linked. window shopped, pointing out all the things she would buy if she had the money. He made note of each one. When they came to a small shop at the end of the road, she pulled him inside. It was old, and the owner was an elderly wizard who wore a warm smile "such a nice couple, you two are. yes.."_

 _She giggled as Severus blushed and looked around, Severus wondered around until he came to a small necklace hanging out of sorts, he looked at the owner and cast a reflective spell just to make sure there was not dark magic attached. There wasn't, and he took it down "Meg, we need to be going back."_

 _He grabbed found a small plush bear that looked old as dirt, and hid them behind his back "i'll be out in a moment i want to ask if he has something."_

 _She nodded and went out to wait, Severus paid, and shrunk them both to fit into his pocket. After making their way back to the common room, she took the book out and began reading, he slipped up stairs and placed the bear and the necklace on her bed, the necklace wasn't much of anything expensive. It was silver, and a single charm lay connected to it , a bear, with a garnet stone in the middle. He snorted, honestly..garnet was his birthstone..it was RED. He was a slytherin..but then again it fit no? She held his heart...and she was a Gryffindor..How amusing._

 _He slipped down stairs after a shower and moved beside her on the couch "What's it say?"_

 _She shared the book and they began reading all about the wolfsbane potion, it didn't seem hard to brew, and the drinker would have to drink it each day for a week leading up to the full moon. Its taste was not a desireable one, but sugar would make the effects of the potion useless. Severus nodded and gathered his calender from his bag "we have a week before the week leading to the full moon. So we need to begin tomorrow brewing this."_

 _She nodded and stood up stretching "i'm going to take a shower and change, want to take a walk afterward or do you want to sleep?"_

 _"I think i'll go to bed, i'm still tired and we'll need to be up early if you're going to help me before your classes begin," he smiled_

 _She nodded and kissed his cheek "Night."_

 _"Sleep well princess," he said watching her move up the stairs. he followed after he gathered their things. His room smelled of her when he walked inside, and he blinked as he saw something laying atop his bed, he moved closer and picked it up, it was a small wooden figure similar to the one he'd sent her. He smiled and placed it on his beside table._

Meghan found the bear and necklace after her shower, she smiled and placed the little bear beside the bigger one he'd sent her , on the other side of her bed. She pulled the necklace on and got into bed, snuggling down into her covers she sighed happily and closed her eyes.

The week went by quickly and after making sure they had done it right, they began giving Remus the potion. They brewed enough for him to be able to take it once a day even on the day of the full moon. once remus had shifted, they watched him he whimpered and Meghan approached him. Severus was against this, but as the wolf nuzzled her hand gently he sighed and undid the restraints. he stayed in the dungeons, but at least he wouldn't have to be chained up now.

Christmas came, and when Meghan woke up at Spinners end that morning, she was blinking at all the gifts. Each one she'd pointed out to Severus at Hogsmeade, now lay unwrapped before her. She sighed and chuckled. She'd given him loads of books, but also something more personal, or at least she thought so, a small set of cufflinks that had their birthstones merged together. She had blushed when he grinned at her. She wasn't sure if he'd wear necklaces or bracelets, and she'd already given him a ring.

Standing now by the tree, she felt his arms go around her from behind, his chin on her head , she smiled and leaned back against him. This small bit of heaven during these dark times meant the world to her. He opened her hand and laid something inside it. She blinked and looked down at the small ring, i was silver with Claddagh knot and yet another garnet stone, but this one was like his cufflinks and held not only his , but her birthstone. which was oddly enough...green. He found this beyond amusing, and somewhat ..right. They fit together. Meshed so well. Their bodies were infact in ways like a puzzle. Their fingers seemed to fit together just perfectly, when they cuddled together, they was nothing but perfection. He smiled as she gasp and looked up at him "Oh now don't get your hopes up, i'm not proposing." she hit him. "It's a promise ring." he said wrapping his arms back around her and fitting it to her right hand middle finger.

"A promise ring?"

He nodded "The hands, they represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart ..love. To which..i promise to you."

She turned and hugged him tightly then, his eyes closing as he let her cry against his chest. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.. "I'm sorry." she pulled back and studied the ring "It's just so..amazing.."

"What love?" he asked pulling her to a chair, sitting down he pulled her into his lap.

"That you could honestly feel something for me.." she whispered.

He smiled and brushed her hair back "Meghan, I haven't been completely honest about my feelings. Though I won't hide the fact that I feel something more than frienship toward you. I will however express how deeply these feelings go in due time. For now know this, there isn't a war i wouldn't fight for you. There's no distance that i wouldn't travel. Oh i..I did mess up, and it hurts that I didn't get to spend those years with you in happy bliss. But I want to make up for all those years, and I swear I will. There's nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to make you happy. There's nowhere unless you're there.. Unless you're at my side there's nothing. Do you understand me?"

She simply nodded.

He kissed her hand and smiled gently

"There's nothing I want more than to see you happy, regardless, i'd fight, lie, and die just to see that happen.." he whispered.

She moved and lay her head against his shoulder she inhaled and breathed softly "severus..I think..I know..i maybe falling in love with you."

That was the last thing she whispered before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: Ok so their relationship is growing. but now there's a war to fight! so on with the show. OH and if you guys don't like this i'm sorry but i've had a hard time trying to make harry the chosen one and keeping his parents alive. I've done ALOT of researching on the first war and trust me it's now 3am so i'm rather tired but still going. So here we go!**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Victory**_

 _Severus came awake rather rudely as he heard his name being hissed. Christmas had passed by months ago, and after Meg's little admission, he'd been on cloud nine, however the morning after she admitted she could be falling for him, they spoke nothing of it and simply enjoyed each other company. He was not going to push her, and if it took him making a fool of himself, he'd MAKE her love him somehow._

 _His birthday had passed with her making him a cake, she'd spent the whole day baking his favorite sweets and they were rather hyped up on sweets by the time bed time came. So they stayed up playing muggle board games she'd bought. He was rather good at them, except he let her win just to let her rub it in._

 _He hadn't kissed her again, nor she him, but they held hands and slept cuddled together on the couch several times._

 _Valentines day rolled around and it was amusing to see Albus and his cupids hovering around couples, of course he'd made sure to throw a hex at any of the blasted things that came his or Meghan's way. he didn't NEED help . He had taken her to a small cafe' in Hogsmeade on their first 'date' which he simply refused to call it considering they weren't dating..were they? he had frowned and shook his head._

 _Now several days before her graduation, they lay in his bed cuddled up asleep. That night they had spent pouring over new books on spells they had gotten from Albus and Lucious. The fact that his brother had confirmed Voldemort was indeed going after the Potters, only made him want to figure out a way to strengthen the dillusion charm._

 _"SEVERUS!" the voice made him groan and open his eyes finally, having been sitting there with them closed hoping the annoyance would go away._

 _"Was wrong?" Meghan sat up groggly_

 _"Back to sleep princess, it's only wolf boy, " he kissed her head and climbed out of bed. Sighing he opened the door and allowed the male inside "I came to..meghan's here.."_

 _Severus frowned "Yes, and as you can see we're both clothed and infact were sleeping with tons of books atop us and the cover. We fell asleep trying to research the Dillusion charm."_

 _"That's what I came to speak to you about. James has bought a house in Godric's Hollow. But he won't tell me where. They are still under the impression I am a spy..how could they think I would betray them like Peter?"_

 _"They are idiots Remus," Severus said turning to allow the male to sit in his armchair by the wall and Severus pour them coffee. This was now routine for the two, even Meghan being in his bed wasn't odd anymore as most nights they fell asleep reading or doing work._

 _"She looks..almost ...I don't know..like she belongs there," Remus said nodding to the bed where small snores of sleep came from the red head. Severus chuckled and turned a small table into a chair for him to sit "She does Remus."_

 _"what?" the male asked sipping his coffee "Chocolate?"_

 _"Meghan said you held an affection for the stuff and taught me how to make chocolate flavored creamer, though as disgusting as it sounded it was rather a surprise to me that it tasted good, and as to your question, she belongs there."_

 _"You haven't.."_

 _"No. And I won't."_

 _Remus relaxed back "I'm sorry Severus, but you know she's like a sister to me."_

 _Severus cast a silence charm around the two men, just in case Meghan woke up_

 _"Remus let me make this clear, I will not make love to Meghan until i have placed a ring on her finger..well another one.."_

 _"Another?" remus asked blinking_

 _"I gave her a promise ring Christmas, she then informed me she was falling in love with me. Though she hasn't spoken of it since, i'm working my way into her heart by actions and small gestures," Severus said._

 _"Have you told her you love her?" the other male asked._

 _"No.I want everything to be right, this damn war keeps us from doing much anything but trying to keep people safe. Until it's over I..I don't want her to know," he said leaning back._

 _"You're afraid.."_

 _"Petrified.."_

 _"You..You're going to help James aren't you?" he asked arching a brow_

 _"Indeed..though Potter came to me months ago and asked for it, I was already researching ways to hide them. This charm i've been researching could be the trick. But it would have to make them LOOK dead," Severus said._

 _"And what if it fails? What then?" Remus asked._

 _"No idea.." Severus said shaking his head._

 _"Have you heard that the giants are now being pushed out of the country? Meghan's idea and your spell has greatly depletted their numbers. Infact hardly any remain now..the tide is turning," remus said._

 _"That is the one good thing, but he still has many Death eaters on his side, and werewolves." severus said._

 _"Ah yes, this i know well, i've recently heard that Greyback's went on a biting spree. Sirius found that out the hard way.."_

 _"What? has the man been bitten?" Severus asked sharply._

 _"No, but.." Remus inhaled and sighed "it's not my place to say, but well Sirius has always been a playboy, he attracts women like moths to a flame. Last year he had a fling with some woman in Dublin on a Order mission and well..she showed up earlier this month with a baby.."_

 _Severus had to bark a laugh "He's got a kid? merlin help us all.."_

 _"Well yes, but you see she doesn't want the girl, she realized how stupid it was to sleep with him and now the girl is staying with his family," he said sighing_

 _"Surely not..he let his mother.."_

 _"No no Andromeda Tonks and her Husband. They have a girl that's just began Hogwarts and have taken August in, but that's not the worst of it." Remus said sighing._

 _"Do contiue." Severus said rather amused._

 _"He slept with a death eater,"_

 _to this coffee spit out on the floor "He what...?"_

 _"It was late and I guess he was drunk, of course being Christmas him and James threw a party. They invited anyone who'd show up to James' parents place."_

 _"please tell me your joking..."_

 _"no..and the worst of it was that Voldemort knew this..He sent spies..A woman named Aterina Gold was sent and apparently she..well.."_

 _"Go on.."_

 _"She was Greyback's mate.."_

 _Severus arched a brow "she was a werewolf?"_

 _"no..no you see Greyback doesn't take to werewolf tradition, he doesn't mate for life, so he goes through women like Sirius. And he'd dumped her that very night for someone else, so to get back at him. She slept with Sirius. Voldemort found out, and well the news came this morning..James' parents were murdered earlier this week. We just found them."_

 _"Damn it.." Severus swore and ran a hand over his face._

 _"Aterina was nearly killed, Greyback bit her the night afterward and they discovered something soon after.."_

 _"Pray tell what?" Severus asked arching a brow_

 _"well, you see since she was now a half bred, things became rather ..obvious. Werewolves pregancies are shorter than most human ones. Expecially if the cub in question is to be a ..full Lycanthorpe."_

 _"You mean to tell me he's gotten two woman pregnant in a years time and he's still running around?!" Severus asked_

 _"Indeed, James finally sat him down and told him he'd castrate him if he ever touched another woman, Sirius is not pleased and has ran off to Merlin knows where, " remus said._

 _"How does the order know of her then?" Severus asked._

 _"Our source inside told us, your not the only one with secrets," Remus said smiling._

 _"And what will we do about this babe? Surely we can't leave it in the hands of death eaters...how long until she gives birth?" Severus asked._

 _"a few months? Three at most due to my count. I'm not sure though, it could be more or less. I know the child will be born soon though, according to our source the woman is huge and is a load to handle. Voldemort wants the child to be his minion he's already spoke to Greyback and with Greyback being a full Lycan he's assumed that the child will be too, and he wishes to take her ..as a mate when she's older.."_

 _Severus sat there , then cursed "Has this man lost what little shred of humanity he has? she's not even born yet and he wants her to BREED?!"_

 _"Indeed.." Remus said softly_

 _"What is the plan?" Severus questioned._

 _"We don't have one, which is another reason I have come to you. If we can get this child away from Greyback and Voldemort she will need great protection, more than I can offer. yes I would like to raise the girl but.."_

 _"How exactly do you know it's a girl?" Severus asked._

 _"Voldemort..he sort of well..you don't want to know what I was told.." Remus shivered and Severus asked for no more information._

 _"I will see if my friend can help in any way..but why can't Sirius raise the girl?" Severus asked._

 _"He doesn't want her, said it himself, he wouldn't raise a half bred.." remus said looking at his hands._

 _"His best friends a half bred.." Severus said softly_

 _"No his best friends a Potter, I'm just ..well I'm just Remus now."_

 _Severus cursed, how the hell could they turn their backs on this man? he sighed and lay a hand on Remus' shoulder "You're welcome here, you don't need to worry about being looked at as a lower species here Remus. Meghan loves you like a brother and you are a great friend to me. I'd protect you with my life as I would my other friends, which aren't many."_

 _Remus smiled and nodded "Thank you Severus, that means the world to me."_

 _Suddenly they saw meghan tapping her foot , looking rather bemused that they were speaking and she couldn't hear "Sorry love," he said taking down the charm_

 _"What the hell were you two talking so intensly about?" she asked still rather sleepy , she didn't think twice about crawling into Severus' lap as she yawned_

 _"Nothing of due importance pet," Remus said standing and kissing her head "By the way, Congradulations on getting the apprenticeship."_

 _"Thanks Rem!" she said snuggling against Severus. Remus put a hand on the males shoulder and nodded a silent gesture that they would contiue this later._

 _Meghan fell asleep against him, and he carried her back to bed, he lay down and snuggled up against her. Since they had the week off until her graduation, he intended to spend it alone with her. He sighed softly as he brought her closer to him. He could not believe Sirius had TWO children and one was now in danger..well when it was born Meghan was safely asleep he flooed Lucious and asked for the male to meet him in Hogsmeade._

 _He had told Meghan he was going to get a surprise , and he did, but he did meet Lucious while he was there. They spoke hurriedly incase someone saw._

 _"I have been told there's a woman due to give birth soon?"_

 _"Indeed brother, she was Greyback's ..well whore, up until she slept with Black."_

 _"Yes I know of this...is there anyway you can get the child?"_

 _"Not without raising suspisions. I can try to ask Voldenmort to let me raise the child as mine and cissy's allowing her to be close to him without being in danger.."_

 _"That might work.." Severus nodded_

 _"I will let you know as soon as i can,"_

 _They parted and Severus made his way back to the castle. He sighed and ran a hand over his face as he entered the common room._

 _"You ok?" Meghan asked closing her book_

 _"Of course, " he produced a small box of chocolate and a single daisy_

 _"You went all the way to Hogsmeade for this?" she asked arching a brow._

 _He shrugged._

 _"How's Luc?" she asked quickly_

 _Without thinking he said "He's tired."_

 _"AH HUH!"_

 _He cursed, then sighed "I would have told you but.."_

 _"I know i know.." she pulled him down on the couch and sighed "I wish this war was over.."_

 _"It will be soon." he whispered._

 _Their summer began, she was FINALLY done with that school, and over the summer she planned on doing nothing but sleeping and not opening a single lasted about as long as it took for Severus to tell her about the new potions tomes he had recieved, and she of course jumped at the chance to read them. Eli and Natalie joined them at Spinners End. Their relationship hadn't developed more , which aggravacted Severus, but he was to consumed with this war and keeping them all safe. He had strong wards around his house, infact he'd vanished his house all together so that if anyone looked, even Voldemort, it would appear to be an empty lot. He apparated to the markets and stores where they needed to buy things, but other than that, they stayed inside working. Elli had taken an apprenticeship under the flying instructor and Natalie under Professor Plank, so they would all be safe when they returned to Hogwarts. That lead though to another problem for Meghan, which she brought to light late one july afternoon._

 _"Severus..i need to become an animagus.."_

 _He blinked and looked up at her, "Alright, do you happen to know how?"_

 _"Well..i did read a great deal about the process. I need a mandrake leaf to place under my tongue, it said it was hard to keep it there and speak so I won't be able to talk much.."_

 _"thank merlin," Eli said which earned him a smack with a pillow from natalie._

 _"True, alright, we'll start on this tomorrow,"_

 _That's when the fire turned green and Remus' head appeared "Permission to enter?"_

 _"Granted.."_

 _Soon the full body of Remus Lupin stepped out and Severus raised his wand "My greatest weakness."_

 _"Meghan."_

 _He lowered his wand and stepped back, "What news?"_

 _"Harry James Potter was born today."_

 _"What's the date..?"_

 _"July 31st..."_

 _"So .."_

 _"Yes, they believe he is the chosen one..however the Longbottoms have had a son as well..so we have to wait.."_

 _"You know He's going to go after Potter..He's a half blood like himself. The longbottoms are purebloods." Severus said._

 _"I know, but..."_

 _"Why do you keep protecting them Remus? They haven't even acted like your friends since the news of Voldemort recruiting werewolves came to light," Meghan said._

 _"They are all i had once.." he said sitting down_

 _"Well, not anymore mate," Eli said shaking his head_

 _"No..not anymore."_

 _"What of the girl?" Severus asked._

 _"Ah, yes, i have news of that as well."_

 _"What girl?"_

 _Shit..he'd forgotten Meghan hadn't heard his dicussion with Remus._

 _Remus and Severus explained about the children Sirius had help make and she cursed_

 _"what is the news Remus?"_

 _"Voldemort has suspended the girls due date.."_

 _"Is that even possible?!" Eli asked blinking._

 _"Well you see, the more the child grows inside of the body, the stronger she will get. We have heard he's placed her in a state of ..well he's.."_

 _"He's placed her under a body binding curse and stopped the child from growing.."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"When will he allow her to have the child?"_

 _"We think..Halloween.." he said sighing "it's the height of all "evil" and the first eclipse full moon. It's like cat nip for werewolves. She'd be powerful Severus, if she was born then she'd be ..well she'd be more powerful than Greyback.."_

 _"then we need to make sure she is on our side.." Eli said frowning_

 _"We need to make sure she's safe," Meghan frowned and sat up "Can we get to the woman? or the child at least?"_

 _"No, she's heavily guarded and only Greyback and Voldemort are allowed inside." Remus answered._

 _"Then we just have no choice but to wait.."_

 _September came , and it went, they nestled back into Hogwarts like it was a second home. Meghan still hadn't found a way to become an Animagus but she was studiing. When the news came Halloween from Lucious that the girl infact had been born, they waited patiently for further information. It wasn't until deep into November they received word from he blond. She was infact a pure lycan and had more power than Greyback, it infurated the werewolf and he insisted the 'mutt' be killed but Voldemort refused, and allowed Lucious to take the child. She was safe. Meghan relaxed. "What is her name?" Severus asked._

 _"well..considering she is Sirius' her given name is black, Greyback called her a pain, and Voldemort thought it funny, so they have named her Payne."_

 _Lucious had brought the bundle of joy to the castle to show Severus, Meghan now held her and cooed happily as the child laughed "Sirin."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Her middle name..name her Sirin. "_

 _"As you wish Severus," his brother said smiling._

 _ **A/N remember chapter 2? yes, meet the reason i said it would come into play. With it being 4:30 i need to go to bed, however i know i have ran over my three chapter length in getting to the war, but with all the information on the war and trying to get sev and meg at a good place, i realized harry was infact one when voldemort attacked, so i had to run over chapters, i apologize. next chapter WILL be the war.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Ocs**_

 _ **A/N nothing special here but don't flame me for what i'm about to do. also passion warning, no not lemons but intence kissing scenes coming up. this whole chapter is from Severus's POV**_

 _ **Chapter 11: everything i do, I do it for you;**_

 _Severus watched Meghan play with Sirin. Lucious said they couldn't stay long it was only due to Voldemort being in Romania that he could come at all. Watching Meg with the baby made his heart swell, he smiled and Luc saw this._

 _"A word brother?"_

 _Severus stood and walked to the small kitchenette in their quaters, he poured two cups of coffee and leaned back against the counter "Something wrong? besides the obvious?"_

 _Luc shook his head and looked into the living room where Meghan held the baby_

 _"She looks natural with a child," Luc said chuckling._

 _"Indeed, but that's not what you want to discuss," Severus said arching a brow._

 _"Have you told her?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I see..have you at least told her you love her?"_

 _"No."_

 _A sigh_

 _"Lucious, if i die protecting Potter do you think i want her to carry around the idea of my loving her ? She'd never move on.." Severus said._

 _"And what if she dies? What if you lived and she dies..she'd never know."_

 _"I won't let that happen..."_

 _"You're not stronger than him Severus..he could kill her in a moment without you blinking.."_

 _Severus fell silent and looked at his cup_

 _"You must tell her.."_

 _"I..."_

 _"Put aside the fear Severus, do what you know you need to."_

 _He nodded and put his cup down, the two walked back to the living area as the baby began crying "here, she doesn't llike me" meghan said chuckling_

 _"She just wants a bottle..." Lucious said as Severus lifted the child , instantly she stopped crying "Or not.."_

 _They watched in amazment as the baby curled up against his shoulder and went to sleep_

 _"hm.." Luc raised a brow_

 _Meghan giggled_

 _"Seems you have an admirier brother,"_

 _"i um.." looking at the childs face he couldn't help but smile, she looked nothing like black, and the oddest thing was, she had hair similar to Severus. Her eyes had been a dark blue and it reminded him of Meg. Sirin could pass as his and Meghans daughter if he wanted her to!_

 _He kissed the childs head and gently handed her to Lucious "Keep her safe.."_

 _Meghan smiled and took his hand, he took a shakey breath and sat down as his brother left._

 _Summer came and went, nothing special happen except Luc brought Sirin to Spinners End. He'd told Voldemort the child was locked up due to her chewing and biting but in fact she had spent a happy summer with Meghan and Severus. He had fallen head over heels for the baby, and so had Meghan._

 _"She has your nose.." meghan said giggling_

 _"Merlin i hope not.." he said chuckling_

 _"She does look like you Severus.." she said smiling_

 _"She has your eyes Meghan," he pointed out_

 _"How is Lucious going to play her off as being a Malfoy? they are all blonds.."_

 _"I have an idea...but i'm not sure how you'll feel about this," he said twitching_

 _"let's hear it," she said tilting her head_

 _"Let's adopt her ourselves." he said flatly_

 _She blinked and looked at the baby then to Severus "Us?"_

 _"Why not? She looks just like us Meghan," he said_

 _"SO you want to pass her off as ours? but what of Voldemort?"_

 _"Once he's gone we can talk more about this, but the idea of us having a baby isn't unheard of, hell Remus already thinks we're sleeping together."_

 _She laughed "well he's not to far off, we do tend to fall asleep in the same bed."_

 _"No love..i mean he thinks we ..do more than sleep.." he said with a small smile_

 _She turned red and looked down "oh."_

 _"Indeed," Severus said chuckling_

 _"I'm ..not ready for that..we...we..we aren't dating , we just i can't.."_

 _"Meghan, sweetheart calm down, I'm not asking you to do that," he said frowning "I'm saying Remus thought at one time we had but i set him straight."_

 _"ok.." she whispered softly and swallowed a sigh._

 _"I'm sorry i brought this up, you're still nervous and i shouldn't be even speaking of such things," he said rubbing his forehead._

 _"I'm not nervous per say, just ...mad.."_

 _"Mad? at what dearest?" he asked frowning._

 _She got up and placed Sirin in the crib before sitting back down "At you, it's been nearly three years since we spoke of taking things slow and you haven't once tried to kiss me like you did that day or ask me to be your girlfriend, it's honestly..well it's pissing me off Severus!"_

 _He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again but nothing came out. He was speechless. He looked at her, tears seemed to be pooling in her eyes as he sat there saying nothing, dear merlin...He moved slowly at first, then growled as he heard her whimper, his lips crashed against hers. He couldn't get enough of her at the moment, it had felt like years since he'd kissed her. She whimpered again and it pulled a growl from his throat, he turned and now had her beneath him, their bodies meshed so perfectly even on the couch. She sighed as his lips connected with hers again, then, as soft and light as could be, she moaned. At first Severus thought he had hurt her, but upon opening his eyes and looking down at her, she had nothing but love in her eyes, it made his hunger deepen, he lowered his head slower this time, a slow kiss. He couldn't breath, didn't want to, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. Screw this war, he didn't care, as long as he could die right here in this moment and never have to leave her. He pulled back for her to breath, his forehead against her own._

 _"Be mine.." he whispered. It wasn't a question but a demand._

 _"I've always been yours Severus," she whispered_

 _He growled again and moved to kiss her, FINALLY she belonged to him. He had her now, and he be damned if he would ever let go. She whimpered against his lips, he moaned and moved to trail kisses down her neck "I'm sorry.." he was panting._

 _"It's ok.." she whispered breathing hard "I know it's hard waiting."_

 _"I'd wait for you forever," he said kissing her jaw._

 _She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair "So i'm your girlfriend now?'_

 _"Mmm,"he closed his eyes and sighed "yes, your mine and you're never leaving."_

 _She giggled and kissed his jaw "that a fact?"_

 _He growled and kissed her again, this time it was a possessive kiss, hard and soft at the same time, he caught her lower lip and bit it gently before pulling back and nuzzling her neck "Need I prove you're mine?"_

 _"Perhaps..."_

 _He growled and reined himself in , she was testing him and driving him over the edge of sanity! He growled, a low possessive growl, bending he kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder "Then hold on tight."_

 _His teeth closed around the skin, her fingers fisted in his hair as she cried out, he'd BITTEN her?! when he tasted blood, he pulled back and spoke a small spell, the blood and pain left her but the mark was still there, now tattooed on her skin "Now, you are mine."_

 _Luc came to get Sirin at the end of Summer, Meghan and Severus's relationship had blossomed. They spent nights just watching the fire, holding onto each other or kissing softly. They rarely broke contact unless one had to shower or they cooked. Even then one would help the other and brush fingers against the others. Severus was addiment about not pushing Meghan to go beyond kissing. he told her he wouldn't and he himself wasn't ready regardless of how their long kissing sessions made him riled up. He would not do that to her. she loved him for it. Once school rolled around, a growing feeling of dread spread over them, she knew the war was about to come to a head. Harry had turned a year old and James boasted that voldemort wasn't stupid enough to try anything because he had figured out that his family was powerful. Severus snorted, he was a fool, and if he didn't stop he'd get his whole family killed._

 _"Was the matter?" Meghan asked one night as he sat up in bed, it was near Halloween and he hadn't felt right all day._

 _"Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep," he said kissing her head_

 _"No something's wrong, you haven't been yourself today," she said up on the couch and tilted her head "what's going on in that head of yours?"_

 _He sighed and rested said head against her shoulder "I have a feeling Voldemorts going to attack soon. He's not stupid enough to try to attack the school, but he's going to go after James and his family. I need..Meghan I need to leave for a while.."_

 _"You're going to try to stop him aren't you?" she asked in a hushed whisper._

 _He nodded_

 _"When?"_

 _"Tomorrow morning.." he whispered._

 _She hugged him close and closed her eyes "Promise me something?"_

 _"Anything.." he said softly_

 _"come back to me.."_

 _He pulled back and kissed her softly "Death couldn't drag me away from you. I've come to the conclusion that I need you like I need air. You're my hearts beat Meghan."_

 _Now..now was the time "I'm in love with you." his confession was spoken softly and honestly. Her eyes darkened, then flashed with love "Im in love with you too Severus."_

 _He kissed her then, his heart swelling nearly out of his chest, he leaned back on the couch and let her straddle his lap, his fingers fisting in her hair as he tried to hold onto her like an anchor. She gave just as good as she received and bit his lower lip, her fingers grabbing his hair to hold on for dear life.._

 _"Say it again," he said in a deep hoarse voice_

 _"I love you," she said whimpering as she tried to get back to his lips,_

 _"Again.." he demanded as he brought them a breath apart_

 _"I love you," she whispered._

 _"Again.." he said looking into her eyes._

 _"I love you Severus Snape,"_

 _He kissed her._

 _Then spent the night curled into each other, just talking and kissing and holding hands. he woke up early that morning, and pulled off his shirt. She watched him , her hair sprayed across the pillow. He turned as he slipped on another shirt , not buttoning it yet. Seeing her watching him, he smiled and walked over to cup her cheek "Be safe.."_

 _"Always," he whispered before kissing her gently "I have a reason to live."_

 _she smiled against his lips and sat up "Let me have your shirt.."_

 _He took the shirt he'd slept in and gave it to her "stealing my clothes again?"_

 _She said nothing as she pulled it over her tank top and buttoned it._

 _"Stay inside today, stay right here until I get back, it's Halloween so i'm sure the old fools planned a ball, but don't leave for anything, and don't open the door. Understood?"_

 _She nodded._

 _He started to get up, but she pulled him down and kissed him hard, pulling him atop her on the bed "Make.."_

 _"No." he whispered shaking his head "I won't."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Meghan, I will not make you completely mine until after we're married,"_

 _"IS that a proposal?" she asked smiling_

 _"Wait until Christmas and you'll see." he said kissing her head. He once again started to stand, but she pulled him down again "Love i'll never leave if you kee..mmm" he shut up as she kissed him again, a slow kiss "you marked me, and it's my turn."_

 _She didn't ask for permission, she simply moved his shirt off his shoulder and kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder like he had, he cursed and moaned as he felt her teeth gripping his flesh, he held back his head and shivered, damn it was hard not to take her up on her offer right now! but he refused, and panted as she licked the blood off his skin. He swallowed hard, hearing her cast the same spell he had when he cleaned her wound and marked her skin. He glanced over and a similar mark to her own lay on his shoulder. He smirked "Now you belong to me," she said laying back._

 _HIs eyes flashed with passion, with love and hunger, he watched her lay back, her hair sprayed against the pillow, her lips red from biting his skin, he kissed her gently "I've always been yours."_

 _After casting a small sleeping charm over her, he kissed her head and watched her for a moment, if he died tonight he'd die a happy man. He resumed getting dressed and before he left he left a small note for her. Simply saying he'd return when he could and that he loved her._

 _He used the fireplace to Floo to Grimmwauld place, then himself and Sirius, who'd finally came back because of Harry, went to James'. The night air was thick, it smelt of wood and wine, the villagers were out drinking and laughing. It was a cold Halloween. Sirius paced, Severus kept making sure the charms were set. Lily and james stayed in Harry's room._

 _Nearly midnight..a large winged horse came into the room, a patrounus "he's coming."_

 _Severus stood and nodded to Sirius, the male shifted into his dog form and Severus cloaked himself on the outside of Harry's door. An image of James came running down the stairs as the door shot open "Lily, take Harry and go, it's him!"_

 _"AVADA KADBRA!" the image of james fell straight back and proudly to the floor, the charm was working. The dog slipped slowly toward the landing, but stopped as Voldemort came up the steps , Harry's door opened and he moved inside_

 _The imagine of Lily screamed, but something was wrong, it was a real scream "SHIT SIRIUS NOW!" Severus blocked off the stairwell so the death eaters couldn't get up them, he moved into the room and saw Voldemort holding his wand up at the woman and child._

 _"Welll now..the man I never have been able to get. How isss it you have turned from darkness to light? I offered you the world!"_

 _"I have the world Voldemort, and nothing you can offer will ever take that from me,"_

 _He snorted and turned "Time to die little Mudblood! Avada.."_

 _Severus cast the charm just as the green light shot from the wand, lily's arm was hit, the color of the spell turned a dark red then hit harry in the face, the child began to cry, but the light exploded and shot back toward the dark lord, it twisted in green and red and finally hit the male in the heart, his screams were ear piercing, James grabbed Lily and held her tightly, Sirius finally threw back the other death eaters and ran into the room. Voldemort was gone, nothing but his cloak remained._

 _Lily had lived, but she'd lost the use of her arm, it had to be amputated due to the curse hitting it, but she lived. While James took Lily to St Mungos Severus had alerted the order and they swept into Godric' hollow to begin rounding up the death eaters._

 _The battle was won, but the war? no the war was far from over, Voldemort sympathizers were now attacking Hogwarts, trying to get to Dumbledore and the muggle born students within, hearing this Severus quickly sent word to Lucious to get Meghan out, while Severus and the other members of the order faught to keep the death eaters and werewolves at bay, a large russet Borneo Bay Cat came screeching from the doors, Severus had no idea who's animagus this was, but it crept toward him and attacked anything that got near him. He hadn't thought of his animagus form, and wasn't sure if he could infact shift after so long without doing so, but he wasnt worried about that at the moment. The cat jumped upon a werewolf that had gotten close to Severus and was now clawing it's throat, Severus pushed back severus werewolves with his spell, and as morning light spilled over the grounds, the end of the first war came to a close. Bodies of death eaters and Aurors lay scattered here and there, some alive, some dead. The cat was now sitting near Severus , it's tail flicking as it watched the man._

 _He moved over and knelt to look at it, or rather she, her eyes were a dark blue and the cat seemed to be laughing at him softly , "You little minx.."_

 _She let out a purr and nuzzled his hand before shifting and throwing her arms around him, "Are you unhurt?"_

 _"Yes but i'm mad as hell at you," he said pulling Meghan close_

 _"Oh come now, do you think I was about to let you have all the fun?" she asked_

 _"Meghan you could have been killed," he said holding her tighter against him._

 _"You wouldn't have let me,"_

 _"I didn't even know it was you!" he said angrly_

 _"mm, shut up sev." she kissed him roughly and he returned it , he deepened it and pushed her against a wall that had crumbled. He was mad, angry, but he kissed her with nothing but passion and love. he drew back and lay his forehead against hers "are you hurt at all? even a scratch from those werewolves and .."_

 _"I'm fine my love," she whispered softly and hugged him tightly "It's finally over?"_

 _"Yes.." he said closing his eyes._

 _"I love you Severus."_

 _He smiled._

 _The news traveled fast, those in hiding had finally came out, and the wizarding world had gone a bit crazy in celebrating. Sirius on the other hand was taken into custody shortly after the war due to him shouting his victory all over muggle london and in his drunken happy state, he'd attacked an Auror. There was nothing infact that James could do and the male was given five years in Azkaban._

 _Severus and Meghan finally got to relax , even though Hogwarts had sent the students home so the castle could be repaired, they stayed to help, but mostly just to rest. They slept for days not ever leaving each other sides._

 _ **A/N Hope this came off as good. I'll begin the next part of this tale later, but i need to plan on what happens. I have only gotten up to this point . Also there's going to be chapters added with several more characters. I'm NOT a Tonks fan, and refuse to let her get to Remus. August and Payne come into play ALOT in the next few years as well as other characters.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Ocs**_

 _ **A/N nothing special here but don't flame me for what i'm about to do. also passion warning, no not lemons but intence kissing scenes coming up. this whole chapter is from Severus's POV**_

 _ **Chapter 11: everything i do, I do it for you;**_

 _Severus watched Meghan play with Sirin. Lucious said they couldn't stay long it was only due to Voldemort being in Romania that he could come at all. Watching Meg with the baby made his heart swell, he smiled and Luc saw this._

 _"A word brother?"_

 _Severus stood and walked to the small kitchenette in their quaters, he poured two cups of coffee and leaned back against the counter "Something wrong? besides the obvious?"_

 _Luc shook his head and looked into the living room where Meghan held the baby_

 _"She looks natural with a child," Luc said chuckling._

 _"Indeed, but that's not what you want to discuss," Severus said arching a brow._

 _"Have you told her?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I see..have you at least told her you love her?"_

 _"No."_

 _A sigh_

 _"Lucious, if i die protecting Potter do you think i want her to carry around the idea of my loving her ? She'd never move on.." Severus said._

 _"And what if she dies? What if you lived and she dies..she'd never know."_

 _"I won't let that happen..."_

 _"You're not stronger than him Severus..he could kill her in a moment without you blinking.."_

 _Severus fell silent and looked at his cup_

 _"You must tell her.."_

 _"I..."_

 _"Put aside the fear Severus, do what you know you need to."_

 _He nodded and put his cup down, the two walked back to the living area as the baby began crying "here, she doesn't llike me" meghan said chuckling_

 _"She just wants a bottle..." Lucious said as Severus lifted the child , instantly she stopped crying "Or not.."_

 _They watched in amazment as the baby curled up against his shoulder and went to sleep_

 _"hm.." Luc raised a brow_

 _Meghan giggled_

 _"Seems you have an admirier brother,"_

 _"i um.." looking at the childs face he couldn't help but smile, she looked nothing like black, and the oddest thing was, she had hair similar to Severus. Her eyes had been a dark blue and it reminded him of Meg. Sirin could pass as his and Meghans daughter if he wanted her to!_

 _He kissed the childs head and gently handed her to Lucious "Keep her safe.."_

 _Meghan smiled and took his hand, he took a shakey breath and sat down as his brother left._

 _Summer came and went, nothing special happen except Luc brought Sirin to Spinners End. He'd told Voldemort the child was locked up due to her chewing and biting but in fact she had spent a happy summer with Meghan and Severus. He had fallen head over heels for the baby, and so had Meghan._

 _"She has your nose.." meghan said giggling_

 _"Merlin i hope not.." he said chuckling_

 _"She does look like you Severus.." she said smiling_

 _"She has your eyes Meghan," he pointed out_

 _"How is Lucious going to play her off as being a Malfoy? they are all blonds.."_

 _"I have an idea...but i'm not sure how you'll feel about this," he said twitching_

 _"let's hear it," she said tilting her head_

 _"Let's adopt her ourselves." he said flatly_

 _She blinked and looked at the baby then to Severus "Us?"_

 _"Why not? She looks just like us Meghan," he said_

 _"SO you want to pass her off as ours? but what of Voldemort?"_

 _"Once he's gone we can talk more about this, but the idea of us having a baby isn't unheard of, hell Remus already thinks we're sleeping together."_

 _She laughed "well he's not to far off, we do tend to fall asleep in the same bed."_

 _"No love..i mean he thinks we ..do more than sleep.." he said with a small smile_

 _She turned red and looked down "oh."_

 _"Indeed," Severus said chuckling_

 _"I'm ..not ready for that..we...we..we aren't dating , we just i can't.."_

 _"Meghan, sweetheart calm down, I'm not asking you to do that," he said frowning "I'm saying Remus thought at one time we had but i set him straight."_

 _"ok.." she whispered softly and swallowed a sigh._

 _"I'm sorry i brought this up, you're still nervous and i shouldn't be even speaking of such things," he said rubbing his forehead._

 _"I'm not nervous per say, just ...mad.."_

 _"Mad? at what dearest?" he asked frowning._

 _She got up and placed Sirin in the crib before sitting back down "At you, it's been nearly three years since we spoke of taking things slow and you haven't once tried to kiss me like you did that day or ask me to be your girlfriend, it's honestly..well it's pissing me off Severus!"_

 _He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again but nothing came out. He was speechless. He looked at her, tears seemed to be pooling in her eyes as he sat there saying nothing, dear merlin...He moved slowly at first, then growled as he heard her whimper, his lips crashed against hers. He couldn't get enough of her at the moment, it had felt like years since he'd kissed her. She whimpered again and it pulled a growl from his throat, he turned and now had her beneath him, their bodies meshed so perfectly even on the couch. She sighed as his lips connected with hers again, then, as soft and light as could be, she moaned. At first Severus thought he had hurt her, but upon opening his eyes and looking down at her, she had nothing but love in her eyes, it made his hunger deepen, he lowered his head slower this time, a slow kiss. He couldn't breath, didn't want to, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. Screw this war, he didn't care, as long as he could die right here in this moment and never have to leave her. He pulled back for her to breath, his forehead against her own._

 _"Be mine.." he whispered. It wasn't a question but a demand._

 _"I've always been yours Severus," she whispered_

 _He growled again and moved to kiss her, FINALLY she belonged to him. He had her now, and he be damned if he would ever let go. She whimpered against his lips, he moaned and moved to trail kisses down her neck "I'm sorry.." he was panting._

 _"It's ok.." she whispered breathing hard "I know it's hard waiting."_

 _"I'd wait for you forever," he said kissing her jaw._

 _She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair "So i'm your girlfriend now?'_

 _"Mmm,"he closed his eyes and sighed "yes, your mine and you're never leaving."_

 _She giggled and kissed his jaw "that a fact?"_

 _He growled and kissed her again, this time it was a possessive kiss, hard and soft at the same time, he caught her lower lip and bit it gently before pulling back and nuzzling her neck "Need I prove you're mine?"_

 _"Perhaps..."_

 _He growled and reined himself in , she was testing him and driving him over the edge of sanity! He growled, a low possessive growl, bending he kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder "Then hold on tight."_

 _His teeth closed around the skin, her fingers fisted in his hair as she cried out, he'd BITTEN her?! when he tasted blood, he pulled back and spoke a small spell, the blood and pain left her but the mark was still there, now tattooed on her skin "Now, you are mine."_

 _Luc came to get Sirin at the end of Summer, Meghan and Severus's relationship had blossomed. They spent nights just watching the fire, holding onto each other or kissing softly. They rarely broke contact unless one had to shower or they cooked. Even then one would help the other and brush fingers against the others. Severus was addiment about not pushing Meghan to go beyond kissing. he told her he wouldn't and he himself wasn't ready regardless of how their long kissing sessions made him riled up. He would not do that to her. she loved him for it. Once school rolled around, a growing feeling of dread spread over them, she knew the war was about to come to a head. Harry had turned a year old and James boasted that voldemort wasn't stupid enough to try anything because he had figured out that his family was powerful. Severus snorted, he was a fool, and if he didn't stop he'd get his whole family killed._

 _"Was the matter?" Meghan asked one night as he sat up in bed, it was near Halloween and he hadn't felt right all day._

 _"Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep," he said kissing her head_

 _"No something's wrong, you haven't been yourself today," she said up on the couch and tilted her head "what's going on in that head of yours?"_

 _He sighed and rested said head against her shoulder "I have a feeling Voldemorts going to attack soon. He's not stupid enough to try to attack the school, but he's going to go after James and his family. I need..Meghan I need to leave for a while.."_

 _"You're going to try to stop him aren't you?" she asked in a hushed whisper._

 _He nodded_

 _"When?"_

 _"Tomorrow morning.." he whispered._

 _She hugged him close and closed her eyes "Promise me something?"_

 _"Anything.." he said softly_

 _"come back to me.."_

 _He pulled back and kissed her softly "Death couldn't drag me away from you. I've come to the conclusion that I need you like I need air. You're my hearts beat Meghan."_

 _Now..now was the time "I'm in love with you." his confession was spoken softly and honestly. Her eyes darkened, then flashed with love "Im in love with you too Severus."_

 _He kissed her then, his heart swelling nearly out of his chest, he leaned back on the couch and let her straddle his lap, his fingers fisting in her hair as he tried to hold onto her like an anchor. She gave just as good as she received and bit his lower lip, her fingers grabbing his hair to hold on for dear life.._

 _"Say it again," he said in a deep hoarse voice_

 _"I love you," she said whimpering as she tried to get back to his lips,_

 _"Again.." he demanded as he brought them a breath apart_

 _"I love you," she whispered._

 _"Again.." he said looking into her eyes._

 _"I love you Severus Snape,"_

 _He kissed her._

 _Then spent the night curled into each other, just talking and kissing and holding hands. he woke up early that morning, and pulled off his shirt. She watched him , her hair sprayed across the pillow. He turned as he slipped on another shirt , not buttoning it yet. Seeing her watching him, he smiled and walked over to cup her cheek "Be safe.."_

 _"Always," he whispered before kissing her gently "I have a reason to live."_

 _she smiled against his lips and sat up "Let me have your shirt.."_

 _He took the shirt he'd slept in and gave it to her "stealing my clothes again?"_

 _She said nothing as she pulled it over her tank top and buttoned it._

 _"Stay inside today, stay right here until I get back, it's Halloween so i'm sure the old fools planned a ball, but don't leave for anything, and don't open the door. Understood?"_

 _She nodded._

 _He started to get up, but she pulled him down and kissed him hard, pulling him atop her on the bed "Make.."_

 _"No." he whispered shaking his head "I won't."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Meghan, I will not make you completely mine until after we're married,"_

 _"IS that a proposal?" she asked smiling_

 _"Wait until Christmas and you'll see." he said kissing her head. He once again started to stand, but she pulled him down again "Love i'll never leave if you kee..mmm" he shut up as she kissed him again, a slow kiss "you marked me, and it's my turn."_

 _She didn't ask for permission, she simply moved his shirt off his shoulder and kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder like he had, he cursed and moaned as he felt her teeth gripping his flesh, he held back his head and shivered, damn it was hard not to take her up on her offer right now! but he refused, and panted as she licked the blood off his skin. He swallowed hard, hearing her cast the same spell he had when he cleaned her wound and marked her skin. He glanced over and a similar mark to her own lay on his shoulder. He smirked "Now you belong to me," she said laying back._

 _HIs eyes flashed with passion, with love and hunger, he watched her lay back, her hair sprayed against the pillow, her lips red from biting his skin, he kissed her gently "I've always been yours."_

 _After casting a small sleeping charm over her, he kissed her head and watched her for a moment, if he died tonight he'd die a happy man. He resumed getting dressed and before he left he left a small note for her. Simply saying he'd return when he could and that he loved her._

 _He used the fireplace to Floo to Grimmwauld place, then himself and Sirius, who'd finally came back because of Harry, went to James'. The night air was thick, it smelt of wood and wine, the villagers were out drinking and laughing. It was a cold Halloween. Sirius paced, Severus kept making sure the charms were set. Lily and james stayed in Harry's room._

 _Nearly midnight..a large winged horse came into the room, a patrounus "he's coming."_

 _Severus stood and nodded to Sirius, the male shifted into his dog form and Severus cloaked himself on the outside of Harry's door. An image of James came running down the stairs as the door shot open "Lily, take Harry and go, it's him!"_

 _"AVADA KADBRA!" the image of james fell straight back and proudly to the floor, the charm was working. The dog slipped slowly toward the landing, but stopped as Voldemort came up the steps , Harry's door opened and he moved inside_

 _The imagine of Lily screamed, but something was wrong, it was a real scream "SHIT SIRIUS NOW!" Severus blocked off the stairwell so the death eaters couldn't get up them, he moved into the room and saw Voldemort holding his wand up at the woman and child._

 _"Welll now..the man I never have been able to get. How isss it you have turned from darkness to light? I offered you the world!"_

 _"I have the world Voldemort, and nothing you can offer will ever take that from me,"_

 _He snorted and turned "Time to die little Mudblood! Avada.."_

 _Severus cast the charm just as the green light shot from the wand, lily's arm was hit, the color of the spell turned a dark red then hit harry in the face, the child began to cry, but the light exploded and shot back toward the dark lord, it twisted in green and red and finally hit the male in the heart, his screams were ear piercing, James grabbed Lily and held her tightly, Sirius finally threw back the other death eaters and ran into the room. Voldemort was gone, nothing but his cloak remained._

 _Lily had lived, but she'd lost the use of her arm, it had to be amputated due to the curse hitting it, but she lived. While James took Lily to St Mungos Severus had alerted the order and they swept into Godric' hollow to begin rounding up the death eaters._

 _The battle was won, but the war? no the war was far from over, Voldemort sympathizers were now attacking Hogwarts, trying to get to Dumbledore and the muggle born students within, hearing this Severus quickly sent word to Lucious to get Meghan out, while Severus and the other members of the order faught to keep the death eaters and werewolves at bay, a large russet Borneo Bay Cat came screeching from the doors, Severus had no idea who's animagus this was, but it crept toward him and attacked anything that got near him. He hadn't thought of his animagus form, and wasn't sure if he could infact shift after so long without doing so, but he wasnt worried about that at the moment. The cat jumped upon a werewolf that had gotten close to Severus and was now clawing it's throat, Severus pushed back severus werewolves with his spell, and as morning light spilled over the grounds, the end of the first war came to a close. Bodies of death eaters and Aurors lay scattered here and there, some alive, some dead. The cat was now sitting near Severus , it's tail flicking as it watched the man._

 _He moved over and knelt to look at it, or rather she, her eyes were a dark blue and the cat seemed to be laughing at him softly , "You little minx.."_

 _She let out a purr and nuzzled his hand before shifting and throwing her arms around him, "Are you unhurt?"_

 _"Yes but i'm mad as hell at you," he said pulling Meghan close_

 _"Oh come now, do you think I was about to let you have all the fun?" she asked_

 _"Meghan you could have been killed," he said holding her tighter against him._

 _"You wouldn't have let me,"_

 _"I didn't even know it was you!" he said angrly_

 _"mm, shut up sev." she kissed him roughly and he returned it , he deepened it and pushed her against a wall that had crumbled. He was mad, angry, but he kissed her with nothing but passion and love. he drew back and lay his forehead against hers "are you hurt at all? even a scratch from those werewolves and .."_

 _"I'm fine my love," she whispered softly and hugged him tightly "It's finally over?"_

 _"Yes.." he said closing his eyes._

 _"I love you Severus."_

 _He smiled._

 _The news traveled fast, those in hiding had finally came out, and the wizarding world had gone a bit crazy in celebrating. Sirius on the other hand was taken into custody shortly after the war due to him shouting his victory all over muggle london and in his drunken happy state, he'd attacked an Auror. There was nothing infact that James could do and the male was given five years in Azkaban._

 _Severus and Meghan finally got to relax , even though Hogwarts had sent the students home so the castle could be repaired, they stayed to help, but mostly just to rest. They slept for days not ever leaving each other sides._

 _ **A/N Hope this came off as good. I'll begin the next part of this tale later, but i need to plan on what happens. I have only gotten up to this point . Also there's going to be chapters added with several more characters. I'm NOT a Tonks fan, and refuse to let her get to Remus. August and Payne come into play ALOT in the next few years as well as other characters.**_


End file.
